I'm Grown
by KateyBee42
Summary: Life is filled with a lot of things. Unexpected curveaballs, trials to face and hard decisions to make. What's even harder is that I have to deal with all this myself. Good thing I got my friends to have my back or at least they should have my back.
1. How it Starts

**Hi guys. Now I know I'm supposed to be updating my other stories but hey I can't help myself :P This idea had actually come to me about two years ago after watching my favorite (it actually just came out at the time) Korean drama Age of Youth(or Hello, My Twenties as it's also called), which followed a similar premise. I re-watched reruns of the series recently and the idea came back. I thought it be interesting so I decided why not? Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks, only the story and the original characters featured**

* * *

 **DuBois Residence**

 **Alarm Beeps***

 **Groans***

From underneath her covers, which completely covered her head, the young girl tiredly poked her hand out and tried to find her alarm and silence the piercing noise.

 **Alarm Beeping Continues**

After a couple tries, she finally found the clock and hit the snooze button. She then sighed and simply turned on to her back, with the covers still covering her head. Just then a two year old Welsh Corgi with beautiful tan and white colored fur, eagerly entered the room. He jumped on to the bed and shimmied his way through an opening and began to happily lick his owner.

"Benji" She giggled as the dog continued to lick her nose. Realizing that he wouldn't stop she gave in "He-he, okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up"

She finally takes the covers off of her head and sat up. She yawned as she began to run her fingers through her very messy ginger colored afro. Then smiled at the eager looking dog that was still on her bed.

"Silly dog" She giggled as she scratched his head "Whelp, time to start another day"

She then reached her phone then began to look through it. After a minute her eyes widen and she appeared frantic.

"Crappy! I'm late!" She then quickly got out of bed then quickly ran out of her room with her loyal companion following right behind.

Eighteen year old Jazmine DuBois has never wanted for anything or really she had never truly been given the chance to. Since the day she was born, Jazmine has always been given and provided with everything her heart desired. This was due to her loving parents but mostly by her doting father. From the outside looking in, many would think she's spoiled. Others would simply call her a typical daddy's little girl. For Jazmine, she was just a good daughter who earned her riches because she worked for them.

 **Moments Later**

After taking a shower, Jazmine had changed in to a white t-shirt that was covered by honey blush colored overalls and matching sneakers. After tying her somewhat frizzy looking hair in to a single ponytail, she made her way downstairs. Once there, she headed towards the kitchen where she was welcomed with smiles.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy" She said with a sweet happy smile

"Morning honey" Sarah said in a happy tone

"Morning princess" Tom said in the same tone

"I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes"

"Oooo!"Jazmine gushed

Sarah then got up and went to the counter. After fixing the stacks, she returned to the table and set the plate down in Jazmine's usual place. Jazmine then eagerly sat down and prepped herself for this wonderful meal.

"Thanks mom"

Sarah simply smiled then went back to her seat

"Jazmine...aren't those shorts a bit too short"

She rolled her eyes "Daddy...it's not that short"

"It's above the knee" He argued

"Only by three inches"

"Tom please...it's not that bad"

Tom simply sighed in defeat and just let it go. He then decided to change the subject

"So what do you have planned today sweetie?"

"Oh I'm gonna go help Huey move"

"Move? I didn't know the Freeman's were moving"

"They're not, Huey is. He's moving in to his own apartment"

Tom then spit out his sip of coffee which took Jazmine and Sarah off guard

"His own apartment?! Why am I finding out about this now?!" He said in a mixture of shock and anger

"Daddy..."

"And you're going over there?! Absolutely not!"

"Daddy, I told you about this last week!" Jazmine argued

"No you didn't"

"Yes she did Tom" All eyes then fell on Sarah "She told us both. Remember? She came and told us while you were watching the game."

"The...oh...oh, well what do you know you did" He then laughed in an embarrassment

"Daddy, just so you know I'm not going there by myself. Everyone's going. We're all just going to help move his stuff."

"Oh thank God" Tom sighed of relief while both Sarah and Jazmine roll their eyes

"Really dad?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you can never be too careful"

"Dad, these are my friends I grew up with them. Plus I'm eighteen now, I'm old enough to protect myself"

Tom then held up his hands in defeat

"I know...I'm sorry. I'm just looking out for my little girl"

"I know daddy" She sighed

Jazmine loved her father, no question about it. However, the man just couldn't let go. If only he could just let her grow up.

* * *

 **Freeman Residence**

 **Inhales Sharply then Sighs***

For seventeen year old Cindy McPhearson, things have never been easy. Due to her pure tomboyish nature, she was often labeled an outcast by most girls. However due to her gender, it was always a hit or miss with the boys. To add insult to injury, she was NOT your typical blue eyed blonde. She was aggressive, loud, short tempered and possibly one of the toughest girls you'll ever meet. Though don't let all of that fool you. Cindy was not as hard as she seemed. Sure she was threatening but there was more layers to her then she would let on. Underneath her tough exterior, was a very kind hearted girl. Not to mention a smart girl. She was always getting good grades in school. Not as high as her best friends but still high enough to gain some acknowledgment. She was very adventurous, a great friend and had a big heart. Especially for the ones closest to her. However, there was one particular person in Cindy's life that received the most amount of love.

She continued to squirm, causing her bedmate to wake up. He then turned and yawned very loudly. Cindy then in turn replicated his actions.

"Mornin _'_. _"_ He said groggily with a smile

"Morning." She said in the tone "Ugh..." She slightly cringed for a second

"What?"

"Morning breath. Reezy, your breath stinks"

 **Chuckles** "Fuck you. Besides, yours stinks too. So..." Riley then continuously blew directly in to Cindy's face causing her to laugh

"Eww...Reezy" She said in between laughter as she turned to the opposite side "You so stupid" She said still laughing

He laughed then moved in closer and hugged the girl then the two continued to giggle uncontrollably.

Riley Freeman or Young Reezy, one of the numerous nicknames he went by was a childhood friend. His personality was quite similar to Cindy's. In fact many adults (or really his Grandfather) would go so far as to say that Riley was a public menace. But Cindy of course, saw different. The two had met at ages ten and eight respectively on the basketball court when they were playing on opposing teams. Upon first meeting, the two hated each other. Not long after that, the relationship evolved into a friendly rivalry. That rivalry soon became a good friendship and the two had only gotten closer. So close that they eventually gained a crush on one another. Though, due to their tough exteriors neither was willing to admit it. However...sometimes in life, there certain things that you can't control. Eventually, the two decided to fool around for a couple years. You know, just for fun. Then at ages of fourteen and fifteen, Cindy McPhearson and Riley Freeman had officially became exclusive. They had been going strong for three years now and showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon. Especially since Cindy had just graduated.

The two had calmed down and simply just took it easy.

 **Sighs*** "Well, maybe we should get up now"

"Whhhyyy?" He whined "Can't we just stay in bed and chill and uh..." He kissed her neck "Do a little somethin', somethin'." He then squeezed her

She then turned on to her back and arched a brow

" _Somethin', somethin_?" She scoffs "You think you slick"

"Hey, can't blame a nigga for tryin'."

She laughed and shook her head. They then began to kiss which quickly became steamy.

 **Knock Knock** "Riley?" A male voice suddenly said

The pair separate and look towards the door

 **Knock Knock** "Riley?" The voice said with slight irritation

Cindy gasped as both she and Riley quickly sat up and became frantic

"Shit!" Riley whispered nervously

"Riley?!" The door knob began to rapidly moved but the door didn't open "Boy, why is this door locked?!" **Knock Knock** "Boy! Open the door!"

"Uh...just a second Grandad!"

The two then literally fell out of bed and scrambled to get themselves together

"Shit! I can't believe this" She whispered as she covered herself

She then started to quickly look around and tried to find her clothes

"Yo my Grandad's gonna kill me if he finds you in here" Riley said as he struggled to get his boxer shorts on

Cindy manages to find one of Riley's baggy shirts and quickly puts it on. Then she looks for her things and began to gather them.

"BOY!" Mr. Freeman yelled as he rustled with the door knob

"HOLD ON GRANDAD!"

The pair mouthed to each other trying to figure out what to do. Riley then signaled Cindy to hide in the closet while he took out one of his jeans.

"You know Grandad, I just got out of bed and...and I gotta get this sleep out of my eyes" He yelled as he put his pants

"Well hurry the hell up so you can open the damn door!"

Cindy then grabbed her stuff and started running but ended up hurting her foot against the bed railing. Before she good scream in pain, Riley quickly rushes over to her and covers her mouth. She screamed in to his hand.

"BOY!"

"HOLD UP A SEC!" Cindy nodded and Riley then took his hand away.

"If I here that one more time!" He warned

She then rushes toward the closet. However once opening it, all of its contents fall on top of her, including a basketball

"Ow!" She yelled out before quickly covering her mouth

"Boy! If you don't open this door in the next ten seconds I'mma bust it down then put my foot up your ass for wasting my time, Ten..."

"He ain't playin' too" He whispered

"Nine..."

The two met up again and appear very frantic as they realize their cover is blown

"Eight..."

Riley then looked down and got an idea. He immediately pointed and signaled Cindy about the bed. Cindy initially refuses.

"Seven..."

After going back and forth at mouthing their words, Cindy finally gives in. She quickly places her clothes behind the pillow while Riley then quickly jumps over his bed. Only for him to land flat on his face upon landing. He quickly got up and buttoned his pants. He took a quick glance to see if Cindy was out of sight. Cindy had gone underneath his bed but quickly grabbed her sneakers and pulled them in with her.

"Six..."

Riley then took a breath

"FIVE...FOUR..."

Riley quickly unlocked then opened the door. An annoyed looking Mr. Freeman was wearing a maroon and white colored track suit and white sneakers.

"H-h-hey Grandad, w-what's up?"

The elderly looking man angrily pushed passed the boy

" _What's up?_ Boy I should be beating your ass for keeping me out there so long. What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"Uh...nothin'."

"Nothing huh?" He said as he walked around. Riley tailed right behind him "Then why'd you keep me out there so long?"

"Uh...well..."

" _Uh...well_ " He mocked

"I-I was naked Grandad. Yeah, I-I-I was naked and I needed to put on some clothes"

"Mm-hm"

The elderly man continued to scan the room while his anxiously looking grandson continued to follow suit.

"Soo, Grandad what brings you by?"

"This is my house that I pay for and I can come and go as I please" He continued to look around the room "Funny, I thought I heard another voice in here"

"Uh...Grandad that's stupid. I mean you probably just hearing things"

"Hmph, maybe. Anyway you need to get up and get ready so you can help your brother."

"With what?" He asked in annoyance

"Boy don't you remember, you supposed to be helping him move."

"Oh you right, I forgot that nigga got his own place"

"Boy watch your mouth!" Riley cringed in fear for a second then went back to his usual expression "Well boy...I can see everything's fine here so I'mma go but hurry up, your brother's waiting."

"Alright Grandad. Well it was nice of you to check up on me so I'll see you downstairs in a minute alright." He said as he pushed his grandad towards the door but his grandfather stopped midway

"Whoa, whoa boy. Are you tryin' to get rid of me?"

"No...Why would you think that?"

"Well-" Before he could finish his sentence, a muffled sneeze is heard "What was that?" He asked curiously as he started looking around again.

"What? I didn't hear anything" He lied

Robert made his way towards the bed and began to scan the room again. Riley in turned followed him and tried to get him to move away. But before he could, Cindy sneezes again catching both Riley and Mr. Freeman's attention.

"Wha-"

"Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Aw Grandad, I cannot stop sneezing. Ah-choo! It's been happenin' all morning. I think it's my allergies or I think somethin's messin with my sinuses"

 **Scoffs** "Well if your ass actually cleaned your room like I told you to, maybe your sinuses wouldn't be messed with"

"Noted"

"Well boy clean yourself up and get downstairs already" He then started to leave

"I'm on it Grandad"

He made it to the doorway then turned around

"Don't make me comeback to get you" He warned

"I won't Grandad, I'll be down in a minute"

Mr. Freeman stared at Riley for a minute then grumbled in annoyance and closed the door behind him. Riley then sighed of relief and leaned back on his door. Cindy then sneezed again snapping Riley out of his thoughts. Once Riley opened his eyes, he saw Cindy kneeling on the floor while rubbing her nose.

"Damn nigga...when was last time you cleaned under here?" She irritably asked as she got up

"I don't know? Last Thursday" He shrugged

 **Scoffs** "Right...Well if you actually need a hidin' place, your ass is actually gonna have to clean up around here"

"Fuck that, we need a good exit so we can get your ass out of here before my Granddad finds out"

"Agreed"

After taking a moment to put on her pants, Cindy and Riley then headed out towards the door. Riley opens the door and looked up and down the hall to check for any family members. When it was completely clear, he signaled Cindy to come out. With Cindy leading the way, the pair quickly but quietly walked down the stairs.

"We headin' out the front?" She whispered

"Hell no, McHater could be out there. We gonna head out the back" He whispered back

Riley referred to the backdoor that was in the living room. The pair quickly went towards the door and began to smile as they realized that their plan was actually gonna work.

"Now we just gotta get you out the door before-MISS RUBY!" Riley quickly pushed Cindy's head down as he looked at the elderly woman. Who was in the kitchen wearing a blue robe and gave a skeptical expression as she looked at the nervous boy.

"Heeeeyyyy Miss Ruby"

"Hey baby" She said in a happy tone

"I-I thought you went jogging"

"I was...but then I figured since we're helpin' your brother move I'mma get all the exercise I'll need for the day. But I still needed my protein shake" She then started pouring her oats in the blender

Riley still had his hand on Cindy's head which was not sitting very well with her at all. Knowing that their cover could be blown, Riley thinks fast.

"Uh...so...you sure you got everything you need in there?"

"Yeah"

"Got the powder?"

"Yup"

"Uh protein?"

"Yeah..." She said suspiciously

"Oats"

"Nigga you just saw me put it in" She said irritably

"Oh yeah..."

Cindy then began to struggle to keep her balance, signaling Riley to find a way to distract the elderly woman, who was prepping to blend.

"So you gonna blend it?"

"Yeah" She said more irritably

"Right now?"

"Yeah cause I'm gonna drink it right now. Boy what is wrong with you?"

"What'chu mean?" He asked innocently

"What do I mean? I mean you actin' all nervous and weird and you askin' me all these stupid questions. What is it? What's the matter with you?"

"Uh..."

"You constipated again?"

"No!"

"Boy...did you wet the bed again?"

Cindy quickly covered her mouth and quietly chuckled at the thought of Riley wetting the bed at his age.

"No...I didn't. I don't do that no more" He said irritably while clenching his teeth

"Then what's wrong with you then?!"

"Nothin', I'm just tryin' to make conversation."

"Yeah well, you suck at that." She then back to her business

"You sure you got everything in there?"

"Yes Riley, I do" She said irritably

"You got orange juice in there?"

"Orange juice? In a protein shake?"

"Yeah. I mean how you gonna make a shake with no vitamin C. How you gonna bring up your immunity?"

"You right" She then went over to the fridge

At that moment Riley tapped Cindy on the shoulder and she darted towards the door. Then quickly leaves the Freeman household.

Ruby who had heard the door close looked around

"Did you hear something?" She asked curiously

"Nope" Riley said confidently "So what we got to eat?"

Outside in the Freeman house, Cindy takes a breath and shakes her head. Then she drops her shoes on the ground then started to tiredly put them on.

They say love makes people do crazy, stupid things. But one has to wonder, is it really worth all this foolishness? Plus, where do you draw the line?

* * *

 **Somewhere in the heart of Woodcrest**

 **Alarm Beeps***

 **Groans***

The messy haired redhead tiredly reaches for the loud clock. She pressed then snooze button then turned on to her back and stared at the ceiling.

Monica Radclife is one of the newest faces in Woodcrest. Originally from Georgia, Monica would occasion visit to come see her older sister Melissa who was attending school there. During her visits, she had made many new friends and had fallen in love with the new atmosphere. Much like her sister had. At the age of twelve and after much convincing, her parents had allowed her to move to Woodcrest and live with her sister and their aunt. Where she was able to go to school and be with her friends every day. As opposed to every few months or during holidays like she had originally. When her sister had turned twenty one, she had moved out of their aunt's house and gotten a place of her own. Since their parents were unable to move to Woodcrest due to their jobs, Melissa was permitted to become Monica's legal guardian. The two sisters had been living with each other ever since.

Monica tiredly sighed then begrudgingly got out of bed.

Monica and Melissa were very close. Despite there being a five year difference, the two would often would act like best friends. They hardly ever fought except for those special occasions where their personalities would make one wonder who was older. If you asked those closest to them, they would all confirm. That Monica and Melissa had a perfect relationship. Too perfect.

After cleaning herself up, Monica headed out to the kitchen where Melissa was messing around with the stove.

"Morning big red" She said in a happy tone

"Morning little red" Melissa said in the same tone

"Oooo, what smells so good?"

"Breakfast, I made all your favorites. So take a seat"

She just as her sister said and happily took a seat. Melissa then provided her with a plate filled with a stack of waffles

"Mmm...Blueberry waffles, smoked bacon, buttermilk biscuits with the honey glaze. This is definitely too good to be true" She said with a huge grin "It's not my birthday and it's not a holiday. So what's the occasion?"

"Oh, y'know...It's just a what the heck kinda thing"

"Oh...Alrighty" Monica then began to make her own plate

Melissa had taken the seat next to her and replicated her actions. However for some reason she looked apprehensive.

"Mmm...You definitely did a great job with this sis" She said with a smile

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it"

Monica simply smiled then went back to eating. Melissa quietly sighs and starts to eat her own breakfast. After some time went by, the sisters ate in silence. Monica had been happily enjoying her meal but Melissa hardly had touched hers. In fact, her eyes were constantly on Monica. Sensing her sister's glare, Monica looked up causing her sister to quickly look down.

"What?" She asked curiously

" _What?_ " Melissa asked innocently

"Missy, you've been staring at me for fifteen minutes now."

"Uh...Have I? I didn't really notice."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing..." She said nervously

Monica crosses her arms "Melissa" She said firmly

Melissa sighs in defeat then finally looks up at her sister

"Okay...I'll tell you."

Monica then leaned in and listened closely

"It's about me and Alan."

"Your boyfriend? What about him?" **Gasps*** "Did you guys break up?"

"No, no, quite the opposite. We...we're...actually taking the next step."

"Next step? Oh My Gosh! Are you two engaged?!"

"No, not that"

"Oh..." She said in disappointment. Her expression then quickly changed to suspicious "Are you..." She then gestured to her stomach

"NO! Oh gosh no, no!"

"Then what is it then?" She asked in frustration

"Well...Alan and I decided to move in together"

Monica simply arched a brow

"Is that all? Missy that's great" She said with a smile. Then something had occurred to her "Soo...Alan's moving in?"

"No...I'm moving out" Monica then got a quizzical look "I'm moving in with him"

"But what about me? What about the apartment?"

"Well..."

 **GASPS** "Wait a minute. Don't tell me." She then got a huge smile on her face "You're leaving me this apartment" She said with excitement

"Uh..."

"OH MISSY!" Monica then tightly squeezed her sister then started jumping up and down "This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me!"

"Mo?"

"This is unbelievable! My own apartment, my own place, my own space! This is a dream come true!"

"Monica..."

"Gosh this is all so sudden"

"Monica!"

"I don't even know where to start..."

"Monica!" Melissa then stood up

"I could-"

"MONICA!" She screamed as she shook her sister

Monica stopped rambling and looked at her sister in surprise

 **Sighs*** "You're not getting the apartment."

"What?" She asked in confusion

"You're not getting the apartment. I...I didn't renew the lease."

Monica then appeared more confused

"Soo...you're giving this apartment up completely"

"Yeah" She nodded

"But what about me? Where am I gonna live?"

Melissa then walked away from her sister and started cleaning up the table

"Melissa, where will I be living?" She said firmly

"...with Aunt Kathy" She mumbled

Monica's eyes widened "AUNT KATHY?! YOUR SHIPPING ME BACK TO LIVE WITH AUNT KATHY?!"

"I...I...wouldn't call it shipping. I'd call it...well just moving back in. He-he" She said with a nervous smile

Monica simply scowled deeply while Melissa avoided her glare by bring the dishes to the sink. Monica then followed her.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"Look, what's the big deal? It's just Aunt Kathy. You love Aunt Kathy"

"Melissa, Aunt Kathy maybe cool but she's still an old soul. She's still gonna be on my back like...like a parent."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Missy I am eighteen! I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't need an adult watching over every little thing I do when I'm old enough and mature enough to do it myself"

"Don't you think your overreacting?"

"No I'm not. Missy when I moved in with you, I felt like I was getting a sense of some independence. Now at my age, I deserve to have complete independence. I'm old enough to vote, I'm old enough to get married and I'm definitely old enough to have my own space."

"I'm sorry sis, but I already talked to the landlord. It's already been done. There's nothing I can do" She simply shrugged

Monica then sighs tiredly

"Fine. Then...then I'll just go get a place of my own place. When are you moving in with Alan?"

"...This weekend"

"WHAT?!"

Melissa then laughs nervously and shrugs

"Melissa how in the world am I supposed to find a place by this weekend?! What were you even thinking?!"

"Well...see...I-I wasn't...I mean it all just happened so fast and I...I didn't really have time to really process it. Cause we figured, why wait. Y'know? He-he...he-he..." Melissa continued to chuckle nervously but stopped when Monica's scowl deepened.

"So that's what all this was about. The breakfast, the overly nice act. All of that was just to soften me up just so you can evict me."

"I'm not evicting you!" Melissa argued

"Your right, your kicking me out"

"No! I...I...oh...Monica I'm so sorry."

"Well...I need to get ready cause my friends are waiting for me. However, before I go I would like to say this. Thank you Melissa. Thank you for screwing me over and ruining my life. Thank you, thank you soo much" Monica then angrily storms off

"Monica! Monica wait!" Melissa chases after her

* * *

 **What'd you guys think? Not a bad beginning right? Let me know what you guys think in the reviews and I'll see you next time.**

 **Thanks for Reading :) xoxo**


	2. Moving Day

**Freeman Residence**

"Riley, either get up off your lazy ass and help or just get out of the way" Huey said irritably while sporting an annoyed scowl

Riley, (who was laying back on the couch with his feet on top of one of the many moving boxes) looked up at his brother and gave a similar annoyed glare.

 **Scoffs** "Cool" Riley then shot up and pushed passed his brother "I got better shit to do than help your gay ass move anyway."

Huey simply shook his head and sighed. He then picked up the box Riley had been using as a footstool. Riley headed into the kitchen.

"BOOOOY! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN' IN HERE?! YOU SUPPOSED TO BE HELPIN' YOUR BROTHER!" Huey heard his grandfather yell

"BUT GRANDDAD, I'VE BEEN HELPIN' HIM ALL MORNING! IT'S SATURDAY AND I NEED A BREAK!" Riley yelled back

"I'MMA BREAK YOU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK IN THERE AND MOVE SOME BOXES!"

"BUT GRANDDAD...CAN'T HE MOVE THEM HIMSELF?!" Riley whined

"EITHER YOU GO OR I'LL GO GRAB SOME MOTIVATION SO YOU CAN GO!"

"MAN..."

An irritable Riley returns but angrily under his breath.

"...Damn annoying...Bunch of bullshit...stupid old man..."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"NOTHIN'!"

Huey for the most part was unfazed. Though he did look at his brother in curiosity.

"Well? What'chu need me to move?" He said irritably

"You can start moving those boxes that's by the door." He said blankly

Riley huffs in response then heads in that direction. Once getting there, he kicks the box in frustration. Causing it to hit against the wall.

"Hey, watch it! That's my computer in there."

"Pssh. I don't know why you can't just leave this shit here. I could use this y'know."

"Oh yeah...leave a very expensive computer that I paid for with you. A person who'd break it in an instasecond. Just like you broke the TV, the iPad, the MP3 player and what is it, your second iPhone?"

"Damn nigga...you don't know how to let shit go." Riley then picked up the box in annoyance and headed out the door "Annoying ass nigga, can't wait to get your ass outta here" He mumbled

Huey shook his head and tiredly sighed

"I seriously can't wait to leave this crazy household" He mumbled before following behind him.

Eight years ago, revolutionist Huey Freeman was forced to move to Woodcrest. A suburban town that he not only despised but would actually be the last place anyone would find an awakened revolutionary. Huey wanted to leave this place the second he set foot here. Though he never really got his wish, until today that is. That's right, today was the day that Huey Freeman was _finally_ leaving Woodcrest. After several years of living in this stuffy and uppity town Huey could give you a list as to why this town sucked and why he hated it. Hell he could of given it to you the day he moved to this neighborhood. Living in this town had led to nothing but trouble for Huey and his family. One crazy, wacky and even dangerous adventure after another would drive anyone to moving far away as possible. Though despite the numerous difficulties, there were some positive things that did come out of this. Not even the assumed to be cynical Huey could deny that. He was able to make some really good friends, which did include his sweet neighbor Jazmine DuBois. Who would frequently state that they were best friends. There was even one positive addition to his family that even Huey couldn't deny, was surprisingly well needed.

"Huey!"

Huey looked over from the small moving van and saw Elaina heading his way.

"The guys and I wanted to know if you were taking the dressers with you."

"Yeah, but only the one on the left"

"The big one?"

"Yeah" He said blankly

"What a way to treat your friends. By turning them into your own personal pack mules."

"No one's forcing them to do this. They volunteered to help." He calmly argued

 **Scoffs** "You can still be a little bit more considerate Huey."

"Their free to leave if they want. I'm not holding them captive." He then jumped out of the van then walked passed her to grab a box from the sidewalk

Elaina sighs in defeat then started to make her way back to the house.

"HIRO! CAESAR! HE SAID HE'S TAKING THE BIG ONE! "She yelled up towards the window

"SERIOUSLY?!" Hiro yelled back

"YEAH!"

Hiro loudly groans

Elaina turns back around at Huey with an 'I told you so' look which simply caused Huey to roll his eyes.

Elaina Freeman McCarter, she was Huey and Riley's adopted older sister. Originally, she was the boy's babysitter turned live in nanny. She connected to the Freeman clan so well, she became member of their dysfunctional family. Soon after that, Robert decided to make it official by making it legal. So he adopted the young teen. Adding Elaina to the Freeman clan didn't really change things too much. However, she did bring a few surprises. For one thing, she had a somewhat younger sister who was most definitely a female version of Riley. Another, was that her grandmother, Miss Ruby was an old friend of his grandfather or really an old frenemy. As the two would often bicker nonstop like an old married couple. Even more surprising, it turns out that Elaina was actually the biological cousin of Caesar. Who was one of Huey's good friends. Pretty coincidental huh? Fate has a funny way of working things. Though in the end, it did work out for the best.

Back inside the house, Hiro and Caesar groan and grunt as they struggle to get the wide but still heavy looking dresser down the stairs. While Elaina simply stood to the side and watched them with an arched brow.

"Are you sure you guys don't need any help?" She asked curiously

"Girl I told you this before...I'mma tell you this again. This...Right here...Is strictly a man's job alright? So let...let the men handle this." Caesar said as he struggled

She simply shrugged and brought up her hands

"My...bad..." She said sarcastically "Was just trying to help"

"Yeah we know E. But let us handle this. This'll be too much of a hassle for you."

The two boys finally get to the bottom. They put down the dresser and took a very deep breath.

"Yeah...this would be too much for me" She rolled her eyes

"What the hell is this?!" Robert yelled out, startling the two boys "First I gotta deal with Riley's lazy ass, now ya'll too? You supposed to be moving all this crap out of my house, not laying around doin' nothin'. I ain't payin' ya'll to just laze around."

"You ain't payin us at all!" Caesar yelled back

"What'd you say boy?!" He yelled as he held on to his waist

"I...I...n-n-nothing. I-I was just repeating what he said earlier" He said nervously while pointing over at his friend

Hiro looked at him in shock but then simply laughed nervously when Robert glared at him.

"Yeah...well...I may not be paying you but I still need ya'll to move this. It's blocking my damn hallway."

"We'll move it Mr. Freeman. We just need a minute." Hiro assured

"A minute nothin'. Ya'll moving this out right now." He demanded

"But..." They both say inusion

"Or do ya'll need some motivation to bring this and your asses out the door" He said in a threatening tone while holding on to his waist area again.

The boys then tensed up. They quickly went back to their original positions and lifted the heavy dresser.

"That's more like it" Robert then walked away, leaving the three young people in the room.

Elaina, who had been holding in her laughter, smirked as she approached the two struggling boys.

"Smooth..." She giggled

"Shut up" Caesar says irritably

Moments later, they finally brought the dresser inside of the moving truck.

"Damn Huey, couldn't you have brought somethin' smaller or at least somethin' that wasn't over two hundred pounds? I think I might have broke my back carrying that thing." Hiro said as he got out of the truck while simultaneously rubbing his back

"Remind me again, why you didn't hire actual movers?" Caesar asks curiously

Well, my Grandad's cheap and this small little truck was all I could afford.

 **Scoffs** "All this is bull shit if this all you can afford when you workin at a real job and makin' some real paper" Caesar says in annoyance

"That's cause Mr. Freeman's not the only cheap one" Hiro whispered to Caesar

The two boys chuckle and walk away. Leaving an annoyed Huey to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Huey?"

Huey looked up tiredly

"Where do you want me to put these? In truck or in the car?" Elaina asked curiously while holding two boxes.

"Just put'em in the car. Their small enough, so...whatever." He shrugged off

"What's eating you? I thought you'd be happy to finally be leaving this oppressing town"

"I would be if it wasn't taking me so long to leave it. The truck's not even close to being half way full, my stuff is still scattered all over the front lawn and in the house, and look at who I have to work with."

Elaina then sported an annoyed look

"Uh...not counting you"

"Mmhm..."

"I'm just saying we would be done right now if I were working with mature, organized people. Instead of these incompetent knuckleheads."

Elaina then scowled

"I mean not counting you of course"

Elaina simply rolls her eyes "Look, this is what you've got. You could either take it or leave it."

"OW!"

The pair looks over and see Riley hopping on one foot while clutching the other one. Loudly grunting and yelling swear words. His two siblings sigh and shake their heads.

"If I had a choice, I'd leave it." Huey blankly said before heading towards his brother who was still screaming in agony

Elaina simply smiled and shook her head

"Hey E." A familiar voice said cheerfully

"Oh, hey Missy. I was starting to think you guys ditched us."

"Yeah, sorry we're late. We...kinda got caught up with something."

Just then, Monica walked up to the two girls with her hands in her pockets.

"Hey Elaina" She calmly said

"Hey Mo. How's it going?"

"Fine." She said in the same tone "So where are the girls?"

"Uh...their in the house."

"Thanks, see you later." Her sweet smile quickly faded once her eyes fell on her sister. She grumbled and gave her the stank eye before walking away. This caused Elaina to arch a brow in confusion and Melissa to sigh sadly.

"Whoa...What was that about?" She calmly asked in a curious tone

 **Sighs** "I told her about me and Alan"

"Oh."

"She did not take it well"

"Really?" She replied in a sarcastic tone

"Elaina." She said with slight annoyance

"I'm sorry. Force of habit. Continue."

"Anyways...She hates me"

"Melissa she does not hate you. Just give her some space to cool off and just work from there. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I hope your right" Melissa says hesitantly "So what do you need me to do?"

"Uh...Just start taking these boxes and stack'em in the truck"

Melissa nodded then grabbed some boxes from the lawn and followed her friend.

* * *

 **Twenty five Minutes Later**

Monica was struggling to pick up a box that seemed to be more than fifty pounds. Despite it being too heavy, she was still determined to pick it up.

"Need a hand?" A sweet voice said

Monica looks over and sees her older sister showing a small smile. Monica simply scowled and ignored her. Then walked away. Melissa then followed her.

"Are you still mad at me?"

 _/Thinking/ No shit Sherlock_

Monica grabbed another box then headed back to her original position

"C'mon Monica, how long are you gonna stay mad at me?"

 _/Thinking/ How 'bout 'till I die?_

Monica still remains silent and continues to try to avoid her sister. However, her sister is just as persistent as she is.

"Monica!"

Maybe more

"Monica please talk to me" Melissa begged

Monica said nothing and continued on with her business. She began to stack the boxes to make herself look busy while her sister continues to plead with her. Sensing the tension and also due to Melissa's loud pleas, everyone from their current locations look over at the feuding sisters. Elaina and Cindy move in to get a much closer look. Monica then came across a still opened box. Upon looking for the tape, she noticed it on the ground. However...it was by her sister's foot.

"Cindy...will you please ask my sister to pass me the tape that's by her foot?"

Melissa appears hurt for a second then quickly became annoyed and crossed her arms. Cindy on the other hand appeared confused.

"Uh...o-kay...Missy?"

"Elaina, tell Monica if she needs me to do something. Why doesn't she ask me herself?"

"Cindy, please tell her that I am not speaking to her and I don't ever plan to speak to her until the end of time" She says angrily

"Elaina...could please tell my sister that she's being totally unreasonable and that she's acting like an immature brat"

"What is happening..." Jazmine says nervously

"Cindy, could you tell her that I have EVERY reason to act like a brat. Since my so called sister is nothing but a selfish and self-centered bitch!"

"What is happening?!" Jazmine says fearfully

That comment shocked everyone and caused Melissa to see red

"Elaina, tell her that she can rot in hell!" She said in the same resentful tone

Monica then looked directly at her this time around

"Hell or anywhere is better than spending another moment with you"

 **Scoffs** "Dealing the next eternity with Ruckus sounds better than talking to you"

"Missy that's just cold" Elaina says in disbelief

"Talk? What would you know about talking? You never talk to me about anything. You never even had the _BALLS_ to tell me when you decided to do it."

Cindy and Elaina arched a brow then looked back at the girls

"You're just a punk" Monica continued

Melissa tensed up but quickly gained her composure

"I...am not...a punk" She takes a breath "I didn't tell you when it happened because I…I got distracted."

"With what?" She asks in annoyance

"Just...just...just with something..."

Elaina rolled her eyes

 **Scoffs** "I don't see why you'd be so distracted. Especially since your man's got himself a little fish" Everyone's jaw dropped "Didn't know you could be so easily aroused by a little guppy"

"MO!" Cindy yelled in shock

Monica ignored her friend and simply mischievously smiled as her sister tensed up more and appeared to be both shocked and enraged.

"What's the matter Melissa? Can't handle the truth? But...it looks like you dropped something though. Oh wait...it's your face." She taunted

Huey simply looked on with an arched brow while the other boys were shocked but were also laughing. Melissa scoffed but tried to keep herself together.

"First off all...How dare you..." She said in a dark tone to the unfazed Monica "And second of all, that is not true! My man's got some big ass feet! So his fish isn't small, its hu-"

"OH! WHOA! "Cindy and Elaina groaned

"Missy let's stop now while you're ahead. Come on let's go over here" She then pulled Melissa over to the side.

"Let's get you to your corner champ so you can cool off" Cindy said sarcastically while bringing an annoyed looking Monica to her side. Jazmine then followed behind them.

"Should we say something?" Huey asked blankly

"Trust me, we're doing the right thing by staying out of it. Rule number one about women, never EVER get involved when their fighting each other" Caesar insisted

"Yeah. If we get involved, guarantee they gonna turn on us and all hell will break loose" Hiro added on

"Psssh. Well I say let'em go at it. Shoo we can even get paid for shit like that. _'Bitches Gone Wild'_ , it's the perfect sell point" Riley said as brought his boxes to the moving truck

"Don't let Elaina hear you say that!" Huey called out to him

"Why not? We'd still get a fight and get payed if he gets bitch slapped" Hiro pointed out

"We'd get paid double actually. Cause knowin' my cousin, he's gonna get a full on beat down"

"Can't argue with that. Mo' money!. Ha-ha!" They laugh and do their handshake

Huey simply gave them an annoyed look

Hiro then shrugged "What? It was just a thought"

 **Over with Melissa**

"She hates me..." Melissa says tearfully

"Missy...She does not hate you." Elaina assured

"Y-y-y-yes she does...w-w-why else would she say all that stuff?"

"Huh, you got me there."

Melissa then looked at Elaina with an annoyed glare

"Y'know E, you used to be soo much better at these talks"

 **Sighs** "Look Missy, sisters fight all the time and say things they don't mean when their mad. Monica's just upset right now. After a while she'll cool down and get over it."

"I'm not so sure" She says doubtfully

"Well Missy, you should have talked to her about this earlier instead of just springing this on her."

"Hmph. You sound like her" She huffed as she crossed her arms

 **Scoffs** "Look...it'll work out. Okay?"

 **Nods** "I hope so" She said sadly

"Come here"

The two then hugged

 **Over with Monica**

"Mo, what the hell was that all about?"

"Yeah I've never seen you and Melissa get in to it like that. It was kinda scary. Though I don't get how fish got in to the conversation. Especially because I thought you hated fish."

The girls look at her in confusion

"Jaz, she wasn't talkin' about-" Jazmine looks confused "Never mind, I'll just tell you later"

Jazmine still appears confused but quickly shrugs it off

"But she's right, ya'll never get in to it like that. What's going on with you two?"

She sighs in exasperation

"Melissa's moving in with her boyfriend"

"She and Bunch movin' in together? That's great" Monica glared at her "Isn't it?"

"It would be if she wasn't kicking me out" Jazmine and Cindy's eyes widen

"What?!" Jazmine says in shock

"Wait...he's movin in?"

"No. She's moving out. She's moving in with him so she decided not to renew the lease on her apartment. She only told me about it this morning."

"So where are you gonna live?" Jazmine asks curiously

"Back with my Aunt Kathy" Monica then grumbled as she leaned forward

"Oh..." Cindy simply said

"It's so unfair"

"Monica...she never meant to hurt you" Jazmine assured

 **Scoffs** "You sound just like her"

"Well...at least it's with your aunt. At least she didn't send you back to Georgia with your parents." Jazmine said with a sympathetic smile

 **Sighs** "Jazz you seriously don't get it"

"I think your Aunt Kathy's pretty cool. So what's the big deal?" She asked innocently

"What's the big deal?!" She shot up out of her seat "I'll tell you what the big deal is. It's the principle Jazmine, my sister completely disregarded the principle."

"What principle?"

"The principle of being an adult. I am eighteen years old and am practically a young adult. Hell I am a young adult. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I can speak my own opinions and I can be reasonable. But instead talking to me like an adult, my stupid sister treated me like a little kid. She makes a decision and I'm just supposed to go along and accept it. No way!" She then crosses her arms

"Oh..." Jazmine says finally understanding

"So what'chu gonna do?" Cindy asked curiously

 **Sighs** "Try to find my own place. _Fast_ "

"Why? When is she moving out?"

"This weekend" Monica says blankly

"Damn..."

"Now you guys see my dilemma. I have only have about three days to find a place to live before I have to go back to being...a child"

"What's wrong with that?" Jazmine asked innocently

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Monica says irritably while crossing her arms

She then slouched down in between her two friends. They both then gave her a sympathetic side hug

"Don't worry Mo" Cindy says sympathetically

"It'll be okay" Jazmine says in the same tone "We're here for you" She says with a smile

"Always" Cindy says repeating her actions

"Thanks you guys"

The three then sit in silence for a little bit

* * *

Despite the minor setback, everyone was able to put their aside differences and get back to work. Though the tension was still pretty thick. After hours of complaints, whining, arguing and just straight up bitching, Huey was finally packed up and ready to leave.

"Well that took three hours longer than I anticipated" Huey said in a blank but irritable tone

"Well at least you're done. Better late than never right?" Jazmine said cheerfully

"I guess"

The two then reunited with the rest of their group

"Okay, so I'm taking the truck and Elaina's taking my car. We just need to figure out who's going with who then we can just take off."

"Well, I'll go in the truck with you. I can keep you company." Jazmine said sweetly with a smile

"Yeah, and get some alone time" Cindy teased as she winked at the couple

Huey appeared unfazed but Jazmine blushed and became embarrassed

"Cindy..." She said in embarrassment causing her blonde to laugh

"While you're done spitting out nonsense, could you please tell us who you're going with blondie" Huey said irritably

"Relax McHater, don't get your panties all in a bunch. I'm ridin' with E."

"I'm riding with Caesar and Hiro" Monica blankly said as she coldly passed by. Causing Melissa to become disappointed.

"Yeah...I'mma ride with E too" Riley slyly said while getting very close to a giggling Cindy

"Oh no you're not" Elaina took his arm then pushed him towards Huey "You're going with your brother"

"What why?!" Riley and Jazmine said infusion

He looked at her for a second where she nervously chuckled then looked back at his sister.

"Because I am not dealing with no mushy makeout sessions in my back seat and I'm not the one doing the makeout session. Besides, now everyone has three passengers so it makes even. It's great."

"Yeah...Great..." All three passengers grumbled irritably

Riley then irritably made his way to the van and took a seat. Everyone began to follow suit, with the exception of Elaina, Huey and Jazmine who remained outside. Just then the grandparents approached the group.

"Well boy, you all packed up and ready go now huh?"

"Yeah, we're about to take off right now. You sure you don't want to come with us Granddad?"

"Oh no, no. This is more of something for you young people. The last thing ya'll need is an old man there. I'll probably get in your way or something." He said nicely

Elaina and Huey look at each other then back at a smiling Robert. Elaina then crosses her arms.

"You've got a date don't you?" She asked blankly

"Okay yes, yes I do. Whoo! And she is a beaut!"

"Who would be so desperate enough to wanna go out with you?" Ruby asked curiously

Robert gave her an annoyed look then his expression quickly changed to excitement

"If you must know...I gotta date with Julianna Mitchell" He said confidently

"The fitness trainer?" Elaina and Huey say in shock

"Yup" Robert confirmed with a huge grin

"Why in the world would a gorgeous fitness goddess wanna go out with a pudgy and ugly looking dork like you?"

"Because...She thinks I'm sexy"

"HA!" Ruby laughed

"Unlike you, you crusty old bat Julianna has good taste. We're going jogging together in the park. Plus she thinks I got a cute butt. With all that jogging she gonna get herself a nice view." Robert gloated

"Oh Please!" Ruby says in annoyance "Robert, the only reason why this woman is going out with you is because she feels sorry for you."

"Or she just thinks you're just another client trying to lose weight" Huey said blankly

"Hmph. Well if so, it's definitely needed. You could stand lose a few pounds, especially this area in particular" Ruby patted Robert's stomach

Annoyed, Robert grunts and moves away

"Ya'll are just a buncha playa haters." He said irritably

The grandkids roll their eyes while Ruby simply shook her head

"Now if ya'll will excuse me..." He then begins to jog in place "I've got a date" Robert then begins to jog off

"ROBERT!"

"WHAT?!" He asked in annoyance while jogging in place

"Your grandson is leaving home. Isn't there anything you wanna say to him?"

"Oh yeah"

He jogged back. He sighed and placed his hand on Huey's shoulder

"Stay out of trouble, keep workin' that job of yours and don't you even think about knockin' up some girl. Cause I ain't raisin' no babies. I'll kill ya. Cheers!" Robert then jogged off

"Dumbass" Ruby said as she shook her head

"Not surprising really" Huey said blankly

 **Sighs** "Boy..." She then held Huey's face "You know your Granddad's a dumbass right?"

 **Nods** "Yeah"

"But...you know he does really love you"

"More or less"

 **Giggles** "But my gosh...I still can't believe your leaving. It seems like only yesterday, I saw that big headed ten year old spending all his time reading a book on the couch. The thought that I'm not gonna be seeing this big head on the couch everyday kills me." Ruby says choked up while running her fingers through Huey's hair.

"Miss Ruby..." He says as he calmly but gently grabs her hands and brings them down "I'm not leaving the country. I'm not even leaving the state, I'm just moving to the city." He said in a calm tone

"I know...but it's still so far. You know the only reason why I'm even okay with you going is because Elaina's only fifteen minutes away. If she wasn't, I'd be blocking that door and you wouldn't be able to leave." She chuckles

Huey chuckles slightly and is almost tempted to smile. Almost...

"Huey I know we're not blood. But...these past several years...watching you grow up before my eyes. In to this strong and mature young man right in front of me. Mm! I still can't believe it!"

Huey softly chuckles

"But I don't care what anybody says. You are kin to me, you are my grandson and I am so proud you." Tears then began to fall down her face

"Thanks Miss Ruby" Huey genuinely said

The two then move in close and hug

"I love you" She said while tightly holding him

"I love you too. For what it's worth, you are a grandmother to me."

This caused Ruby to smile at the comment. She then broke the hug and wiped her face.

"Look at this, you got me all emotional." **Sniffles** "Well I'll let you go now. I'd go with you but I got a lunch date of my own"

"It's three in the afternoon"

"I know. But the longer you keep them waitin', the more they want you. The hungrier they get, they gonna wanna-"

"Uh...please don't finish that sentence. I really don't wanna know." Huey said in an uncomfortable tone

"Ha-ha-ha, oh boy please, you old enough to know about this stuff. I bet you, you gonna find a nice girl up there too and you can finally go out on a date."

"Mi-"

 **HONK HONK**

"CAN YA"LL HURRY THE HELL UP! MY ASS IS FALLIN' ASLEEP IN HERE!"

"BOY ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU TALKIN' TO WITH THAT MOUTH! YOUR BROTHER MAYBE LEAVIN' BUT YOUR ASS ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE! SO YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF!"

"SORRY MISS RUBY!"

Huey Scoffs

"That knucklehead..." Ruby says in slight annoyance

"He's so annoying..."

"I better let you go before the boy the gets anymore ideas. But I ask you to do one thing for me before you leave."

"What's that?"

"Please be sure to call home everyday"

"Every day?" He asked with an arched brow

"Mmm...I'll settle for every Sunday. Deal?"

"Fair enough" He nodded

"You take care of yourself alright"

"I will"

They hug again then quickly break it.

"I'll be seein' ya." She then began to head towards the house "Elaina! You better check up on this boy when you up there!" She called out

"Will do!"

"And make sure that other one doesn't run amuck in the city"

"Trust me Nana, he won't. I'll bring him back later tonight."

"Alright. Bye everybody!"

The whole group called out with a mixture of bye 'Miss Ruby' or a simple 'bye' and even another 'bye Nana' courtesy of Caesar. With that Miss Ruby was gone and the gang was ready to hit the road.

"Alright people let's go!" Elaina said while getting in to the car

Huey then headed for the driver's seat and got in to the truck

"Took you long enough. Did pussy boy get all the kisses he needs to move" Riley taunted before laughing

"Riley I really don't have time to deal with you right now so I'll just ignore that little comment. Get out" He said blankly

"What? Why?" He asked in confusion

"So Jazmine can get in to the middle"

"I was here first. How come Mariah gets to sit in the middle?"

"Cause this is my truck that I rented with my money so I can say that she can. Plus, unlike you she won't irritate me to a point where I would have to pull over and strangle her. We've got a long drive ahead and there could be traffic so I can't afford to stop or lose all concentration while driving. So I'll tell you again, get out."

"Damn, you annoying"

Jazmine stood back as Riley came out. She then got into the truck and sat in the middle. While the eldest Freeman brother sat in the driver's seat and the other in the passenger's seat.

"Happy?" He said sarcastically in an irritable tone while closing the door

"Very" He said in the same way while rolling his eyes

"Guys let's not fight. Today's a great day. Huey's getting his own place."

"Yippee, now his ass is finally gone so I can finally have peace and quiet and not have to deal with his nagging and nerd talk"

"And I don't have to deal with all his ignorant and stupid remarks. That he would repeat every single day, over and over like a complete moron."

Riley grumbled and gave him an annoyed look

 **Sighs** "This is going to be a long drive" Jazmine says tiredly

Huey then started the van and drove off. The other two vehicles followed behind.

* * *

 **How are you guys liking the story so far? Not too bad right? I have a whole lot of writing to do. Meaning there will be quite a few updates coming soon. ^_^ So 'till next time :)**

 **Thanks For Ready xoxo**


	3. Tryin' to Get it

**Quick shout outs before I start:**

 **Your Hitta : Thanks a bunch for your review and kind words. Frenemyship may not be a word but hey I use it too so oh well Lol. I agree, I love stories that features the characters as themselves. I've seen quite a few written by the OG writers and they do them so perfectly. For me I try my best to keep them in character, so it definitely is great to hear that I'm doing just that. Thanks :)**

 **RabbitMelody : Thank you so much for your kind words. Also thank you so much for your support. I see you always reviewing and following my stories and you are always saying nice and encouraging things. Thank you so much, I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Hi all, here's another update. I know people are reading, which I love and people are starting to review, which I really love even more. Hope you'll enjoy this update and this story itself ^_^**

* * *

 **Jazmine's POV**

Being eighteen is like the biggest milestone in everyone's life. You're still not old enough to drink but your still legal enough to do a whole bunch of stuff. You're old enough to get married, you can vote, you can even buy your own place, which includes a house! At this point you're an actual adult. The whole world is open to you. Just filled with numerous opportunities that are just waiting to be taken. The day I turned eighteen was the best day ever! Not because I had the biggest and bestest birthday bash that anyone could ever dream of. I was excited because I was ready to get in to this world. I was ready to take all that it had to give me. There was just one...little...problem. That problem was called daddy. My dad was always overprotective when it came to me. He was always so worried about what I was doing, or where I was going, who I was with.

Ugh

The list never ends. I figured eventually my dad would just have to put me in a bubble just to keep me safe. I always thought my dad would loosen up when I got older. But it seems like the older I got, the harder he tried to hold on. I love my dad, really I do but I'm tired of him always breathing down my neck about everything. I'm starting college soon and I'll be getting in to the real world. I wanna live and I mean really, really _live_.

 **Ding*** " _The next stop is...Clifford Avenue, The next stop is...Clifford Avenue_ " The monotone voice said

"Oh, that's my stop." I said snapping out of it

I got my stuff together and waited for the train to stop. The train then began to slow down until finally coming to a complete stop.

" _This is...Clifford Avenue_ " The train doors then opened

I got up and left the train and started to make my way out of the packed station

I wanted to get a head start at getting in to the real world before college starts this fall. So I decided that it was time that I get myself a job. I wanted to get one when I was sixteen but my dad was against the idea and said I should just focus on school. When I brought it up again at eighteen, he still was a little iffy about the idea. Luckily my mom was able to step in and changed his mind. My mom managed to set up an interview at this big time law firm for a secretary job. I was sooo pumped! And I made sure that I was completely ready for today. I straightened my hair, I bought a brand new velvet suit and even some new shoes to match. Plus, I got this really cool book from the library that'll guarantee that I not only pass the interview but I score a job too. It's called _'How to Snag a Job for Dummies'_.It's really good, I read it from front to back and I really feel prepared. Especially since I know every single rule on how to pass the interview.

 _ **Rule# 1: Punctuality is**_ _ **EVERYTHING**_ _ **!**_

Being on time wins you mega points on the interview and getting the job is a sure thing. So with this in mind, I decided to come to the city a whole hour before my actual interview.

I finally left the station and took in the fresh breath of air.

It's great to be on upper ground again. Now I knew what to do and knew how to look. Only problem was I didn't know where to go.

In that moment I took out my phone and was getting ready to find the address. However before I could someone pushes me. Causing me drop my phone.

"HEY!"

I looked over and saw a tall Asian woman wearing an all-black pants suit. She had long, straight black hair that flowed so lightly as the small amount of air blew. She also had a tan like complexion, dark brown eyes and had a scowl on her face.

"Hmph, clumsy oaf" She said irritably before walking off

Unbelievable. She bumped in to me and she acts like it's my fault. What a jerk.

I bent down to pick up my phone and realized it now had a huge crack on it.

I got this phone for my birthday. I've had it for months now and it still looked like new. Now it looks ugly, thanks to that…that… jerk.

 **Groans**

I then took a deep breath and relaxed a bit.

 _ **Rule #15: Never bring personal affairs, issues or drama with you to an interview**_

I'm still not happy but I'm not gonna let this ruin my chances. So I'm gonna do what I always do. Like whenever I have to go to my dad's stupid galas. Breathe and smile like no tomorrow. Now, let's finally find this building so I can get to this interview.

I looked through my phone and tried to open up the e-mail that contained the address but...the phone lagged. Then it quickly timed out and said 'No Internet Connection'.

"What?"

I pressed the refresh button again but it only said it again. I repeated it but it only repeated the message 'No Internet Connection'.

"No, no, no, no"

With each time I refreshed my phone, each time it showed the message. With each time it said that message, the more nervous and panicked I got

"This cannot be happening…."

I walked a bit down the block and kept pressing it but it only said the same thing. 'No Internet Connection', 'No Internet Connection', 'No Internet Connection'.

AH!

I could scream right now if I wasn't out in public. I've got fifty minutes before my interview starts. If I could just find this Neidlemier building, then everything would be fine. Maybe if I ask someone they could give me directions.

I looked around at the very busy streets where numerous people were passing me by. I first noticed a man in complete business wear and was on his phone.

"Uh...Excuse me...Excuse me sir" I said to him

But the man simply paid me no mind and just kept on walking

Well...he was on the phone...

I then saw a middle aged woman heading my way

"Hi, excuse me miss but can you-" Before I can even finish my sentence she started walking faster and got a way.

I then saw another woman and approached her

"Excuse me, can you-" She walked off

Now I know she heard me

I then noticed another man heading my way and took my chances again

"Excuse me sir but can you-" He looked over at me for a second then just walked off

 **Scoffs** "Now that was just plain rude!"

I can't believe how rude people can be and I can't believe how much trouble this is for me

 **Groans**

With not much options, I started walking down the busy streets. I walked for quite a while and absolutely nothing had changed. I kept trying to ask for directions but these awfully rude people just ignored me completely. I tried figuring it out on my own but my phone still said there was no internet. I couldn't even sign in to places where you're supposed to get wireless internet. After a good fifteen minute walk I noticed I was starting to sweat.

"EEP!" I stopped and quickly went in to my bag then took out a tissue and started patting my face "No sweating no smudging, no sweating no smudging" I nervously repeated as I patted

 _ **Rule #6: Appearance is key**_

You have to present yourself in a way that would make them want you. Translation, you've got to look the part. I can't afford to have my hair frizz up in to a big puff ball in the middle of the interview. With all this sweating, it just might so I can't let this happen. Though it would help if I knew where I was going. That way I wouldn't have to move so much or be so worried which would actually stop the sweating.

I looked around my new environment and noticed a platform that contained what looked to be a map.

 **Gasps** "Wait a map, that's exactly what I need"

I ran over passing a sweeper and made it to the platform. Getting a much closer look at the map, it looked so...confusing. There were so many lines and words, I honestly was getting a headache just looking at it.

"How's anybody supposed to get any kind of directions form this stupid thing?!" I irritably said out loud

 **Groans**

"I'm am soo screwed...this is a nightmare...I can't believe this!" I continued to mumble and whine underneath my breath

"Uh...excuse me?" A calm hesitant voice says

I snap out of my mini break down and looked over my shoulder. I saw a tall, mocha skin colored guy wearing a red apron and he appeared to be around my age. I also noticed that he was also holding a broom.

Oh...he must be the sweeper I passed when I ran over here

"Are...you alright?" He asked with an arched brow

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine" I assured

"Are you sure? Cause you looked like you were upset about something. Almost as if you were panicking"

"Uh..." I then started to nervously squirm "Yeah...well..."

"If you're lost, I'd be happy to help. I know this area pretty well."

"Really?"

He nodded and smiled in response

"Well...you see I have a job interview at the Neidelmier building but I have no idea where this building is. I tried looking at my phone to get the directions but it kept saying there was no internet connection. I tried using the connection in other areas but they all require you to use a password and these places won't let you use their WiFi unless you buy something. But I have no money and can't afford anything here. I tried asking people for directions but everyone here is just so busy and rude they wouldn't give me the time of day. I only have about what? Thirty or twenty five minutes left to get to my interview and I have no idea where I'm going. Now...now I'm gonna be late, I'm all sweaty and greasy, my hair's gonna get messed up, my feet are killing me and...and...and...and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said while grabbing my shoulders, interrupting my rambling "Breathe"

I did as he said and took a breath in then out

"Better?"

"Yeah..." I said in a calmer manner

"Good, I'll tell you what. Why don't you come in to the cafe and take a quick breather then I can tell you how to get to the Neidlemier building"

My face then lit up

"You actually know how to get there?"

"Uh-huh, it's actually about ten minutes from here. Not too far."

"Oh..." I then grabbed and hugged him "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I said in excitement

It then hit me that I was currently hugging a stranger. I quickly let him go and became embarrassed.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry, I-I-I just got carried away" I said nervously

"Ha-ha, it's okay. If you need specific directions, your welcome to use our WiFi. We're one of this city's hot-spots"

"Oh okay"

We then walked in to the cafe called Lovely Lux. It was a really cute looking cafe. They had a huge display of sweets and pastries, relaxing music and it was really calming. The generous worker then led me to an empty table for two.

"Thank you for taking the time to help me" I said as I sat down

"It's no problem, make yourself comfortable" He then walked away

I started messing around with my phone again but like the other numerous places I went to, the cafe's WiFi required a password too.

"Uh...what's the password?" I asked him

"Oh, it's the name of the place. Lovely Lux treats46, capital L and the literal numbers four and six."

"Got it"

I signed in and almost immediately, my map had brought up the exact location of the Neidlemier building.

Turns out it really was only ten minutes away. However, it was on the opposite direction which means I passed it without realizing it. Now I have to walk all the way back and my feet were seriously starting to hurt.

The nice worker then came back. He gave me a water bottle, then moved a chair over and sat right next to me.

"Did you find the directions?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I passed it. I ended up wasting so much time trying to find this place and it was right there"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It happens to the best of us"

"I guess so"

"Why don't you have a drink to cool you down" He said while pointing to the bottled water

"Oh thanks, but I don't-"

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house. Here, I thought you could use this too" He handed me a handkerchief

"Oh thanks" I calmly said as I took it "You know I was really worried that with all the sweating I've been doing, my hair was going to-"

 **POOF!**

I hesitantly touched my hair. What was once silky smooth was now a huge, thick and fuzzy puff ball.

"AHH! MY HAIR! MY HAIR!" I groaned as I tugged at it

I was on the brink of tears at this point

"Don't worry, don't panic! Um...uh..." He then looked down at his wrist and took off a rubber band "Here" He said as he handed it to me

I then took it and managed to tie my hair down in to a pony tail. My hair now looked like it always had. Big, frizzy and did I mention big.

"Now see? Problem solved. You look great."

"Uh...you sure? Does it really look good? Are there any strands sticking out"

"None that I can see. It looks fine."

That was actually really comforting to hear but I was still not happy

"I can't believe the luck I'm having today and it couldn't happened at a worst time" I sighed tiredly

"That sucks, but try to think positive about this. I mean if you didn't have that mishap, we wouldn't ran in to each other" He said with a smile

I smiled and also felt really flattered

"Yeah, plus I never would of gotten directions if not for you. I think you're the only one that showed me some kindness today"

He then smiled and laughed

Y'know this guy is really cute and he definitely has a nice smile. I like! He-he.

We talked for a bit. I wasn't nervous or worried as much like I was earlier. I was enjoying my conversation with this guy so much I actually lost track of time. Luckily I looked down at my watch and was able to cut the conversation short. After getting myself together, I headed out the door with my good samaritan right behind me.

"Thank you so, so much for your help and I really liked talking to you" I said in a happy tone

"Likewise and it truly was a pleasure" He said in the same tone

"Well...not to be rude but I really do have to go"

"Oh sure, it's fine. Good luck on your interview"

"Thank you, I'll see you around" I waved at him then was off

"Bye!" I heard him say from behind me

What nice guy...Wait a minute, snap out of it

 _ **Rule #12: Always be focused on the task at hand**_

Right now my focus should be getting to that building and being on time. So...time to power walk!

With a pep in my step, I started to power walk down the street with full determination and confidence of making it.

* * *

 **Seven Minutes later**

After everything I endured for practically the past hour, it all just didn't matter. As I, Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois was currently standing right in front of the very building I've been trying to find. And get this, I ended up getting here two and a half minutes earlier than expected. I have approximately ten minutes before my interview starts. Woo-hoo! That means I still got time.

 **Inhales Exhales**

I can't believe it. My first real 'real world' experience was about to begin in just a matter of minutes, I can't wait!

From looking up at the very tall skyscraper, I then looked back down and saw my own reflection in the slightly tinted.

Ick...But I definitely can't let them see me like this. I should clean myself up a bit.

I walked in to the building and made my way in to the huge lobby.

I already wasted time trying to find this place so there's no way I'm gonna waste even more trying to find a bathroom. So I just need to find a little corner so I can do my thing.

I looked around and saw a huge plant that was in a far corner.

That seems like a good spot

I then headed for that area. Now I don't wanna attract any attention while I fix myself. So I figured, I should hide behind the large plant. I brought my bag in front of me then bent down.

"Whoa..." I quickly covered my mouth and prayed no one noticed me

It was like when I bent down, my suit squeezed me in places that honestly made me feel real uncomfortable. It also didn't help that my feet were screaming even louder than before while I was in this bent position. Well I'm only here temporarily but I gotta get comfortable.

I grunted as I struggled to pull up my skirt. After a couple tugs I got it over my knees and more towards my upper thighs.

 **Sighs of Relief*** "Finally..."

Now that I'm comfortable, I can finally do what I need to do.

I opened my bag and took out my lipstick, my facial wipes and my compact mirror then placed them all on my lap. I then felt my cheek and realized it was a bit oily.

I guess I should start with my face first

I took out one of my wipes and started to clean my face

"Haaa..." I said out loud with a smile

It's so cool, refreshing and feels so nice. I could do this forever.

"What the hell do you think you doing?!" A loud voice said

"AH!" I screamed

Startled, I fell forward but caught myself with my hands.

"Have you know shame or integrity?!"

Embarrassed I quickly shot up and looked over at the irritated bellhop

"I-I-I-" I stuttered

"We have bathrooms for that you know!"

"I-I'm sorry I..." I then pulled down my skirt "I was in a hurry"

"There's a bathroom right there, just ten feet away"

"Yes I understand but-"

"But what? You _that_ busy that you couldn't walk over to use an actual bathroom. Where they have toilets!"

"I...I really...I..." I said tearfully

"What the hell could be so important that you'd choose to mess up a good plant then to go to a damn toilet?"

"I-I-"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you and your dirty ass. Pissin' on a poor plant and wipin' your ass on the wall instead of wipin' over the toilet like a normal person with decency would do"

"I'm sorry, I'm-wait what?"

After some thought, it finally clicked and I realized what was happening

"Oh! Oh, oh gosh it is not what it looks like"

"Girl please who are you trying to fool?"

"Really it's not"

"Yeah right"

"Really Mr, it's a huge misunderstanding"

"I know what I saw"

"I DID NOT PEE IN THE PLANT!"

Everyone then looked over in my direction. I then became embarrassed at the attention and nervously laughed. After a few seconds, everyone then went about their business.

"I didn't pee in the plant" I said again in a low tone

"Girl, I saw you bent up in the corner"

"Yes, but I wasn't peeing. I was fixing my hair and cleaning my face"

"Is that so" He asked as he crossed his arms

"Really, it's true"

"So if I smelled the plant right now, I'm not gonna smell any piss"

"I guarantee it"

He still looked skeptical. He then moved in close and bent down towards the plant. Then actually started to smell it. He then got up and looked over at me.

"Well?" I curiously asked him

"It smells like shit. But that's how it usually smells so I believe you"

I sigh of relief

"I'm sorry I jumped on you like that, but you can never be too careful. Got some crazy people out there in the world doing dumbass things"

"Yeah. It's okay, I understand" I then bent down and started to pick my things from the floor

"Well if you still need to freshen up, I can lead you to the bathroom"

"Thank you that'd be nice"

After getting my stuff, the bellhop lead me right to their bathroom. I was able to clean up my face, fix my hair and added some of my lipstick too. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. This was it, this was my moment and now it was time to own it.

"You've got this girl!" I said to my reflection

I then headed out the door and made my way to the elevator. Lucky for me I didn't wait long, as it came almost immediately. After it emptied out, I walked in. I pressed the button to the eighth floor and listened to the beep as the doors closed. My heart was beating quite a bit and my hands were starting to sweat. I tried to take a few breaths to calm me down.

I was nervous but also excited. I was going to get my very first job, this is definitely an important moment. I just need to relax.

The elevator slowed down and came to a complete stop. I took one last deep breath and smiled as soon as the doors opened. Getting off the elevator, I looked down at my watch.

YES! I was two minutes early, this is great. I feel really good right now

I walked towards the front desk and grabbed the attention of the blonde receptionist

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked

"Hi, I'm here for an interview"

"Really, name please?"

"Uh, Jazmine DuBois"

She typed and scrolled down on her computer for a minute then she looked back up at me

"I...don't see you here. Are you sure that your interview is at this time"

"Yes, I'm 100% sure"

"Mmm, well just have a seat for a bit and we'll be right with you" She pointed over to a line of chairs in the right corner.

I nodded, and went over there. She then got up and disappeared to the back room. I waited there for a few minutes before she finally came back.

"Miss DuBois?"

I got up and walked up to the desk

"Now the position you applied for was the managerial position"

"What, no. It was for the secretary position"

"Secretary position?"

"Yeah. I mean yes, secretary position"

"Miss DuBois, there's no opening for a secretarial position at this time. Only the managerial position"

"No...no. I-I applied for the secretarial position for Lockley Brothers. They sent me and e-mail and everything. That's why I'm here"

"Lockley Brothers?"

"Yes"

"This isn't the Lockley Brothers"

"What?" I asked in confusion

"This isn't the Lockley Brother's firm, this is Life Plus insurance. The law firm you're looking for is on the fourth floor, this is the eighth"

My heart dropped

"So...I..."

"...Got the wrong floor"

AHHHH! Can't believe this!

"I am so sorry"

"That's alright"

"Thank you for telling me"

I then turned to leave and headed back to the elevator. As soon as the door closes I screamed to the top of my lungs.

I can't believe I went to the wrong floor, I seriously can't believe it. Now...now...now I don't know what to think at this point. Today really just hasn't been my day _AT ALL_.

The elevator then brought me to the fourth floor. I got myself together and regained my composure and calmly walked out of the elevator. This time I walked in to a much larger and busier room. I walked up towards the front desk, which was managed by a brunette. At the moment she was on the phone, so I waited patiently. After a few seconds, she ended her call and turned over to me

"Sorry about that. Hi, how may I help you?"

"Hello, is this the Lockley Brothers law firm?"

"Yes it is"

Oh thank God

"Good. I actually have an interview today"

"Oh alright. Name?"

"Jazmine DuBois"

"Uh...yes, here you are"

I'm relieved

"You're late"

And now I'm depressed

"Yea-I mean yes, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Just take a seat and fill out the application then we'll be right with you" She handed me a piece of paper

"Um...I already filled out an application online"

"Well even so, you need to still do it"

"But I already did it online. Look I even got an e-mail as proof confirming that" I said as I showed her my phone

"That may be, but…you still need to fill out a physical application" She said with slight irritation

I didn't want to upset her anymore so I just took the application

"Fill it out and we will call you" She said in a calm matter

I walked over to the line of seats and started filling out the application. After that I looked down at my watch and saw that I was almost ten minutes late for this.

What I was trying so hard to avoid happened anyway. It seriously sucks...

"DuBois?"

"Yes?" I said snapping out of my thoughts

"Mrs. Lacey will see you now"

"Oh alright" I said while getting up

Mrs?

I then headed towards the back

"Her office is the first door on your right" The receptionist said from behind

I followed her directions and found that very door.

"Okay...here we go" I whispered to myself

 **Knock Knock**

"Come in" A calm voice replied

I opened the door and saw a middle aged tall looking blonde. She was wear a black skirt, champagne colored top and black high heels.

"Miss DuBois?" She asked curiously

"That's me" I confirmed with a smile

"Joanne Lacey" She extended her hand

"Nice to meet you" I shook her hand but quickly realized that they were still sweaty. So I quickly pulled away "I'm so sorry, my hands are kinda sweaty" I said nervously as I quickly wiped my hands on my skirt.

"It's quite alright" She said as she repeated my actions "There's no need to be nervous, I don't bite" She chuckled "Take a seat and we can get started"

"Okay" We both sat down at the same time

 _ **Rule #20, 21 and 22: Sit up straight, give complete eye contact and smile**_

"So how are you feeling today Miss DuBois?"

"I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I'm very well thank you"

"Might I say Mrs. Lacey I really love your shoes. Where did you get them?"

 _ **Rule #26: Gain common ground (You'll get more points)**_

"Oh these...they were a gift. So I have no idea where they came from but thank you" She said feeling flattered

"No problem"

"Now that the flattery is over, let's get this interview started. Do you have your resume with you?"

"Yes, I do" I took it out from my bag and handed it to her

She stayed quiet for a little bit and just read my resume. I hate complete silence, it makes me really nervous. Usually when I'm nervous I start squirming around or I start fidgeting or I start humming to compensate for the lack of noise around me. I'm trying so hard to stay still but it's like what they say, old habits die hard. I started moving around in my seat a bit too much. It actually managed to grab Mrs. Lacey's attention.

"Is everything alright?" She curiously asked me

"Uh, yes everything's fine" I said forcing a smile

"Alright. So what made you want to work with us Miss DuBois?"

"Well...I wanted to broaden my horizon and work in a place where I can not only expand my perspective but to also expand your organization"

That I got from the book

"Lockley Brother's is an amazing and very successful organization. I would just love to be a part of it"

Now that was just all me

"That's much appreciated. Now I noticed here that you don't have any previous working experience"

"Uh...well yes that is true...But I have volunteered before."

"Yeah, I can see that on your resume. You helped out your guidance counselor?"

"Yes, I did a lot of filing and organizing. Pretty much the same thing an actual secretary would do"

"Uh-huh..."

She became quiet again and just looked down at my resume. She then looked back up at me.

"So I see that you're starting college soon"

"Yes, I start my first semester at the University of Maryland in September"

"It's a very good school. What are you studying?"

"Uh...well...I uh..."

 _ **Rule #25: Never use the words yeah, uh, um, and, or because for they are speech crutches**_

I actually don't know what I want to study. I didn't really expect for her to ask me that and I definitely didn't intend to stutter like an idiot but I didn't know what to say. The book never mentioned that they would ask me about school.

"I uh...At the moment I'm still not quite sure but I hope to figure it out during my time there"

"Hmm...That's alright, you still got time to think about it"

"He-he, yeah..." I nervously chuckled

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

"Alright Jazmine, it was a pleasure talking to you. We'll just review your application and resume with the main office then we'll contact you to let you know what's next."

"Alright, thank you so much Mrs. Lacey"

We shook hands the quickly separated

"Take care Miss DuBois" She then turned to go back to her office

"You too"

I then took a breath and just got lost in my thoughts. I can't believe all this. That interview was seriously long and even harder than I thought. She just kept asking me so many questions and most of it was on school. It took me off guard at first but I stayed calm and cool and just answered them in confidence like a pro. I even think Mrs. Lacey liked me. She was smiling and laughing and even made some jokes. I feel like we really connected. I definitely am gonna get this job, I can feel it.

"OOF!"

While I was in my thoughts, someone bumps in to me causing me to hurt my shoulder and nearly lose my balance.

"Hey! wha-" When I looked up, I was surprised to see a very familiar face "It's you"

It's that girl I ran in to earlier

"You again? You seriously need to watch where you're going" She calmly said in an irritable tone

"Me? You're the one who bumped in to me"

"Please, you were the one with your head in the clouds. It's not my fault that you're a clumsy neanderthal without a single original thought in her head" She said in the same calm tone

 **Scoffs** "Well I-"

"Long-Dou?" The receptionist called out

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Lacey will see you now"

She's up for the job too?

She nods then turns her attention back on to me

"Well if you excuse me, I have an interview to get to. Be sure not to break your leg or anything while you try to leave. Oh and just so you know, the elevator is that way. The big door with the shiny little buttons"

 **Growls**

She simply smirks and just walks off

Ooo, that girl! What a jerk!

I head towards the elevator and tried to keep my cool but I am seriously steamed right now.

* * *

 **Monica's POV**

"...Mom I just need help paying half of the payment and that's it. How much? Uh...well...it's about four hundred dollars"

A loud scream is heard from the phone, causing me to pull it away from my ear. The scream is then followed by yelling. I tried to put it to my ear but my mom screams like a banshee.

"Mo-" Yelling continues "Mom, mom...mom please. I know it's a lot, but..." The yelling dies down but the speaking was still very firm "Mommy I..." **Sighs** "No I don't have a problem with Aunt Kathy but..." **Sighs** "Yes I know how important family is"

My mother continued and I just stayed quiet and listened to her

 **Sighs in Defeat** "Yes mom, I understand. Thanks anyway" I hung up the phone and just slumped on the couch

I tried asking my parents if they could help me pay half the rent of a place I found. However my mom said in more words or less, they weren't going to do it. I've got two days left and it looks like I'm out of options. I've found a whole bunch of places but they are all too expensive for a college kid to afford on her own. This apartment I got wasn't too bad but I could only afford half of the rent. My parents were like my last option and now...

 **Sighs**

At this point I don't have a choice but to move in with my aunt. This is just perfect, what else can go wrong?

Just then the door opened and Melissa came running in

"HIII!" She said cheerfully

Oh joy, here comes Miss Sunshine

I just ignored her and got up from the couch. Then I headed to the kitchen counter to put the phone back on the hook.

"You still not talking to me?" She said curiously

"Well...I don't have time to. See, because I'm trying to find myself somewhere to live since I am now homeless" I said coldly

"Your gonna regret being so cold to me in a minute because I got some news that'll put a huge smile on your face"

 **Scoffs** "Doubt it" I said as I rolled my eyes

I then started to make my way to my room

"I found you an apartment!" She said with excitement

I turned back around

"What?" I say in a surprised tone

* * *

 **Jazmine just could not catch a break and as for Monica, looks like things will actually start to look up. A little bit of truth, like Jazmine did I tend to talk to myself in the mirror too :P Lol, well who better to motivate you than you right? It may seem weird but hey it works.**

 **What happens next we'll just have to see but I have been experiencing some writers block so no promises as to when it will come but sure enough it will come. Until then, See ya!**

 **Thanks for reading xoxo**


	4. The Solution

**Monica's POV**

"I got you an apartment!" She said with excitement

"What?" I said as I turned back around

"I found you an apartment!" Melissa gushed again

"Yeah, right"

I turn to leave again but Melissa quickly rushes over and grabs my arm

"Really Mo, I did and it is just perfect!"

"Now why would you go through the trouble of finding _me_ an apartment?" I said suspiciously while crossing my arms

"Well...you are my sister. Plus it is my fault you had to look for one on such short notice. So it's the least I can do"

I was still pretty skeptical

"Please...Mo. Just hear me out" She pleaded

I sighed tiredly then followed her to the couch

"I'm listening" I said blankly

"Oh good! This place is A-MAZING! It's huge. It's got three bedrooms, a big bathroom, and an amazing kitchen with dishwasher"

"Uh-huh..."

"It does include heat and water, the building has its own laundry mat and the best part is, it's in the heart of the area. So you'll be surrounded by a dozen of restaurants, a gym, salons, anything you could ever need is all there. It's just perfect for you."

"Hmm..."

"What do you think?"

"Just one question"

"Shoot"

"How much does this amazingly perfect building cost?"

"Uh...well..." She said hesitantly

" _Well..._ "

"It's about...$2,000" She mumbled hesitantly

" _2,000_!"

"Yeah...but..."

"Are you nuts?! I can't afford that!"

"Okay yeah, you can't afford it by yourself but...what if you weren't by yourself."

"Huh?"

"What if you weren't moving in to the apartment by yourself but with two other people? Mo, what if you could get yourself some roommates?"

"What?"

"Monica, think about it. If you could move in with two other people, you could split the bill and completely cover your rent, electric bill or whatever. It's fool proof."

"Yeah except for one thing, I'm not moving in with a bunch of strangers." I then crossed my arms in annoyance

"A-ha, but they wouldn't be strangers. You'd be living with your best friends"

"Okay, you lost me again sis"

"What if you moved in to the apartment with Jazmine and Cindy?"

"Jazmine and Cindy?"

Yeah. Monica you said it yourself. You're old enough to make your own decisions and you're old enough to look after yourself. So think of it this way, three adults living under one roof. No parental guidance, no supervision, just three adults in charge of themselves and looking after each other."

"That...does sound nice"

"You'd get a great place that's in a great space with an amazing view and you'd get to share it with your closest friends. It's the perfect package."

"Hmm..."

I really had to think about it for a minute. It sounds too good to be true.

"So..." She asked with anticipation

She then poked my cheek, which caused me to giggle

"So sis...what do you say?"

I simply smile

"I'm in"

"Alright!" She cheered

She then happily hugged me, which I happily returned the favor. Once we separated the both of us (but mostly Melissa) celebrated with excitement and just started dancing.

"By the way, where is the apartment anyway?"

Melissa stopped celebrating and tensed up

"Uh...Cooper Plaza" She said hesitantly

"Oh, sounds like it's in the city. That's pretty cool and that is a great location. There's a lot of stuff there and-wait a minute. Cooper Plaza? Isn't that where Elaina lives?"

"Is it? Cause you know there so many buildings up there. Plus knowing her, she's so hard to keep-"

"MISSY!"

"Okay, yes, yes it is." She finally confessed

"I knew it!"

"Monica..."

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew there was a catch!"

"Trust me Mo, it's not what you think"

"Oh it isn't" I said irritably

"No" She said innocently

"So you didn't choose this place just so you can have your friend spy on us?" I asked suspiciously

"Absolutely not. I promise you, she's gonna be in her apartment and you guys are gonna be in yours. You're all gonna be in your own worlds and be in your own space and everyone will be pleased."

"I don't know..." I said hesitantly

"I already told Elaina and she's already agreed to everything. She's only gonna check in on you guys every once in awhile but that's it."

"We'd still be in charge?"

She nods

"You'd still be in charge" She assured

This still seemed too good to be true and to be honest it probably was. However...I got a chance to have my own place and even live with best friends. It's kinda like a once in a lifetime opportunity. How can anyone pass that up? So with this in mind...

"Hmm...Okay" I hesitantly agreed

Melissa sighs in relief

"So you're gonna tell the girls?" She asked curiously

"Yeah, I'm gonna meet up with them right now. But Missy, are you sure Elaina would be okay with us moving in to her building?"

"Okay with it? Please, she practically jumped at the chance"

* * *

 **Melissa's POV**

 **Elaina's Apartment**

"HELL NO!" Elaina then shot up from the couch and headed in to the kitchen

I got up and followed right behind her

"But EEEEEEEE!" I whined

"Don't E me, the answer is no" She said sternly

She opened her fridge and took out a bottle of water then she slammed it shut.

"But Elaina...it's just the girls. You love them don't you?"

"Yes, I love and care for them. What I don't care for is for them being here, in my space and me having to be forced in to being the nanny again"

She irritably headed back to her livingroom and I followed right behind her

"But what's the big deal? You used to watch the boys all the time"

"Exactly, _used to_. That role died down as the boys grew up and became mature. Or really one of them grew up and matured while the other one just grew." She then slumped down on her couch "The role diminished completely when I got my own place. So I am currently but happily retired."

I took the seat right next to her

"But E, I already told Monica who's telling the other two as we speak that you're okay with this."

"Tell all three of them you lied" She said blankly before taking a sip of water

"Elaina..." I begged

"No" She firmly said

"E, don't you know how much this'll mean to them"

"To _them_?"

"Yeah, and especially to Monica. You know how much she's been struggling to find a place"

"Melissa, who are you tryin' to play here? The _only_ reason why you're pushing for this so hard, is because you didn't want your sister to resent you. The only reason I'm being drawn in to this, is because I'm a convenient way for you to keep a close eye on your sister because you're not sure if she's really ready to on living on her own"

"What? No I-"

Elaina simply gave skeptical expression

"...Is it really so wrong?"

"In retrospect, yes" She said blankly

"Ooh..." I then slouched back on her couch and just put my hands over my eyes and just shook my head.

"But my question is this, why did you have to choose here? There are dozens of places you could have looked at. Plus, you also have a bunch of people that can 'spy' on her for you. Hell, Huey lives down the way. Why didn't you look for an apartment in his building?"

"I did, but there were no openings. Plus, I had to find a place where the girls can afford it"

"Well, either way the answer's still no"

"Elaina, c'mooonnn...I promise you, they won't bother you. They'll be in their own apartment and in their own space and they'll be minding their own business. You'll hardly see them."

"Hmph" She crossed her arms and turned away

"Really Elaina" I pleaded

She looked over at me

"I have one more question"

"Okay, shoot"

"What part of the building are they gonna be in?"

I tensed up and became nervous

"What part..." I said nervously

 _/Thinking/ Why did she have ask me that?_

"Yeah, what apartment did you get them?"

I fully understood the question, I just didn't want to answer.

"Uh...well..."

She just looked at me with an arched brow and waited for an answer

I simply took a breath

"I got them 3G"

"WHAT?!" She shot up

I honestly cringed with fear

"Please don't hate me" I mumbled

"Melissa! I'm 2G. You mean to tell me that their gonna be right above me?! NO! HELL NO! IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" She rushed passed me

I quickly got up and followed her

"I'm sorry, but-"

"I already don't wanna know what a bunch'a horny teenagers do in their spare time. Take away parental supervision, surely you can picture what'll happen. Case in point, McPhearson. Unlike my grandparents who are completely oblivious to this, I know for a fact that blondie and my dumb-dumb for a brother spend the night together very frequently. To think that they could be doing that right above my bed...Uggghhh. That just turns my stomach man." She shutters as she held her stomach

"Well...there's no guarantee that they'll be right above your bed. They can be over the living room or the bathroom or-"

She looked at me with annoyance

"I'm not helping am I?"

"Not even a little bit" She then turned away from me

 **Whimpers**

I wanted to say something but I was at a loss for words.

We both sighed and stayed silent for a minute. Then I sucked it up and decided to finally be mature about this.

"E...I'm sorry" She then turned to me and listened "Y'know, maybe I am being a bit selfish about this but...I don't know. I guess I figured this could work out for everyone. Monica can get what she wanted, the girls would have a chance to have a little fun."

"You could move in with Alan without an ounce of guilt on you conscious" She blankly pointed out

"Well that too" I said in an embarrassed tone

Elaina chuckles

"Plus, I figured this could be good for you too."

She then gave me a questionable expression

"How?" She asked in confusion

"I mean all you ever do is work, work, work. You never take it easy or even take time to have fun. I thought being around the girls could change that" I shrugged

"So you figured I could take it easy with them being around by working?" She said as she crossed her arms

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous"

"That's cause it is ridiculous" She laughed

I joined in to the laughter

"When you think about it though, you won't actually be working."

"Right..."

Seriously. If anything, all you gotta do is just check in on them every once in a while. As hard as it is for me to admit it but you were right, I am worried. You know how thick headed my sister can be and I figured this was just another one of her rebellious streaks. But...she's not a little kid anymore, none of them are. So they should be able to take care of themselves, which means less work for you. Plus, they're in college now, so for the most part they'll be at school. When they're not there, they'll most likely be at work."

"Missy...I don't know"

"Elaina...will you at least just...think about it?"

She simply just looked at me with a smirk

"Pleeeeaaaaassse, for me?" I said with a pout and as I batted my eyelashes

She chuckles

"Alright. For you, I will consider it"

"Really?" I asked in a perky tone

"Yes." She said calmly with a smile

 **Squeals**

I quickly run over to the other side of the counter and hugged her from the side

"Thank you E! You're the best!"

"Don't get too happy. I never said yes" She said in a blank tone

"True, but you never said _'no'_ this time around either, not even a _'hell no'_. Which means, there's hope. YAY!"

She chuckles and shakes her head

"What did I do to deserve this? Or you?"

"You did a very good deed" I chuckled

"My gosh your annoying"

"Love you too" I stuck my tongue out and laughed while she just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Monica's POV**

 **McWuncler's**

Cindy and I were sitting at our usual table and just talking. We were waiting for Jazmine but as usual she was late. It's courteous to wait for your entire group to get there before you actually start eating. However, with a friend like Jazmine who _always_ takes forever, and with me and Cindy starving, courtesy is the farthest thing from our minds. So to hell with it, we ate. But...before you start thinking that we sucked at being good friends. We did think of her enough to order for her and even pay for it. So ha!

"How long do you think she'll take?" I asked Cindy curiously

"Pssh, knowing Jaz she'll probably be here in another ten minutes or somethin'."

"She's already got us waiting for fifteen"

"And you're surprised?"

I shook my head at the comment

"If she ain't here in the next five, I say we ditch her ass as payback"

"That'd be soo mean. Though it does sound practical. Make it four minutes."

We both laughed and kept on eating. Moments later and right on time, Jazmine finally showed up. She was breathing heavily and was just wearing a simple pink t-shirt and beige shorts with pink sneakers.

"Sorry I'm late you guys" She said as she sat down

"Honestly, in another minute we were gonna leave your ass"

"Please, like you would do that" She said shrugging it off

"Actually, we were" I confirmed

"What?" She said sounding hurt

"Oh yeah, in about...fifteen seconds" Cindy said while looking at her watch

 **Scoffs** "I can't believe you guys would do that"

"Us? What about you? Jazmine you had us sittin' here for fifteen minutes now. What took you so long?"

"Yeah, you've been home from that job interview for like two hours now and we just texted you over half an hour ago. What could you have possibly been doing?"

"Well...I've been trying to find the right outfit but I couldn't decide on what to wear. You've gotta look good y'know"

"So...it basically took you a whole forty-five minutes to wear a t-shirt and some shorts?"

"Well, yeah"

Cindy and I sigh and shake our heads

Typical Jazmine

"Well since you guys already started, I better go and order my food"

"No need" Cindy said blankly

Cindy then took out the paper bag from her back pack and handed it, along with a large strawberry milkshake to Jazmine.

"Despite you leaving us hangin', we were still nice enough to order for you" Jazmine tries to grab the bag but Cindy playfully pulls it away "Now that I think about, I don't think you even deserve this"

Jazmine tries to grab the bag but Cindy pulls it away again

"C'mon Cin, I'm hungry. What do you want from me? I already said I was sorry"

"I-I kinda want you to beg me" She said with a mischievous smirk

"You can't be serious" Jazmine said in disbelief

"C'mon...we got your favorite..." She taunted

Jazmine sighs in defeat

"Please...Please..." She pleaded

"Hmm..." Cindy pretended to think about it

"Cindy!" Jazmine said irritably

"He-he-he. C'mon Cin, I think she's suffered enough" I giggled

Cindy then giggled and finally gave the bag to her. Jazmine then looked at her with annoyance, which caused her to giggle even more.

"I was just playin' and in my defense you were really late"

"Okay, maybe I did deserve that"

"So...are we good?"

 **Giggles** "Yes we're good"

They then hugged. After separating, Jazmine started to happily take out and eat her cheeseburger.

"Well, now that the show's over, we can get back business"

"Yup, so what's the big news that you had to tell us in person" Cindy asked curiously

"Well...I got an apartment!" I gushed

"Mmm!" Jazmine mumbled with a full mouth

"Mo, that's great!"

"This place is in the city and apparently has a great view"

"The city? Now that's pretty cool"

"Yeah, how'd you manage findin' a place up there?"

"Actually I didn't. Melissa was actually the one who found this place"

"Melissa?"

"As in backstabbing, selfish, self-centered bitch Melissa?"

"Yeah..." I laughed nervously

Gosh, Cindy just reminded me of all that I said to her. I definitely felt bad, now more than ever but I'll deal with that later.

"So you two are on speaking terms again?" Jazmine asked curiously

"Well we weren't until she brought this up. I was kinda skeptical about it at first, but after she told me more about it I got roped in."

"It was real nice of her to do this for you"

"Yeah...it was..."

Actually it really was nice of Melissa to do this, especially after the way I treated her. Definitely owe her.

"I'm just glad you guys are on good terms now. Watching you two fight is kinda of scary"

"Jaz, don't you think you're exaggerating a bit. I mean siblings fight all the time and you've seen it plenty of times. Shoo, Huey and Riley fight almost every day and not to mention Elaina gets in on it too."

"Yeah, but that's different. They have a hostile relationship. Melissa and Monica though, they've never been hostile with each other, _ever_ "

"Well, there's a first time for everything Jaz" I shrugged

"And things happen for a reason, cause now you're getting your own place" She squealed

"And it's gonna be in the city too. Girl, you are lucky" Cindy jumped in

"I know but...that's not the best part"

"Really? Then what is it?"

"Yeah don't keep us in suspense girl, spill"

"This apartment has three bedrooms"

"Three bedrooms? What'chu need three bedrooms for? It's just gonna be you there"

I grinned

"Isn't it?" She asked with an arched brow

When I get really excited I start grinning and giggling like a hyperactive toddler. I was trying to surprise my girls but this was seriously killing me.

"No...actually, it's not gonna be just me"

"What do you mean? Are you getting roommates?" Jazmine asked curiously

"Mm-hm" I nodded eagerly

"Who are you moving in with? Do we know'em?"

"Mmmm...It's you!" I blurted out

"Huh?" Cindy said in confusion

Jazmine simply got a confused look on her face

"SURPRISE! You guys are moving in to the apartment with me!"

"What?" They both say simultaneously

"Yeah. See, the biggest problem I was having when I was looking for a place was the rent. I can only afford half of it and couldn't pay for it in whole by myself. So Melissa figured I should have some roommates with me and who better to move in with then my best friends?"

"Wow..."

"Mo...That's...wow..."

"So what do you guys say?"

Cindy and Jazmine looked at each other then back at me in hesitation

"I don't know man. I mean it is short notice and how we gonna pay for this and all the shit that goes in to it?"

"We'd be able to split the bill, we've all got some money saved up right? So we'd be good."

"Yeah but..."

"Cindy, you and I are both working and Jazmine will be too once she gets that callback. All features are included in this place, so we won't have to worry too much about it."

"I really don't know about this you guys" Jazmine said in an uneasy tone

 **Sighs** "Guys, I know this is sudden but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Plus, we've always wanted to do this and now we have a chance to"

The girls still looked unsure

"What if you guys saw the place, then would you think about it?"

"Mmm...Maybe..."

"What's it look like anyway?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I haven't even seen it yet. I'm only going on what my sister told me."

"And here you are tryin' to rope us in to this and you haven't even seen it." **Scoffs** "What kinda hustle you tryin' to pull Mo?" Cindy asked as she crossed her arms

"Hey, I'm not trying to pull anything. I'm just trying to get this opportunity before we lose it."

"Hard to lose somethin' if you've never seen it and have no idea what it looks like" Cindy joked

"Ha, ha" I said sarcastically

"Plus, you don't even know much about it either. Hell, I bet you don't even know where this place is"

"HA! Shows what you know, I actually do know where it is"

"Really? Where?" She said in a suspicious tone

"The apartment's at the Cooper Plaza"

"Cooper Plaza?" Cindy said in a surprised tone "Hold up, isn't that Elaina's building?"

"Yeah..." I said hesitantly

"Monica, are you kidding me?" She said in annoyance

"Cin, I kno-"

"I can't believe this. Your sister set us up man."

"Cindy, I know what you're thinking cause I was thinkin' the same thing. But trust me, it's not gonna be like that"

"So E's not gonna be spyin' on us?"

"Nope"

"How do you know?" She asked skeptically

"Trust me, I just know"

"Plus it's Elaina. Y'know she doesn't do stuff like that" Jazmine assured

"She wouldn't really care actually" I added on

"Yeah well, ya'll know that I'm datin' her brother and-"

We gave her a skeptical expression. Cindy thought about it for a second then brushed it off.

"Never mind ya'll, I actually forgot who we were talkin' about"

"Told you" I then turned to my bag

"That girl basically McHater with a bra" Cindy chuckled

Jazmine then giggled

She's probably picturing Huey in an actual bra or maybe even him as a girl. She always had such an interesting imagination. Though nonetheless, it is still a funny thought.

I then took out my phone and started dialing. Cindy stopped laughing and looked over at me.

"Who you callin'?" She asked curiously

"My sister. She said that we can go see the apartment whenever we need to and we definitely need to so we can see this place for ourselves. So I'm calling her to come get us so we can go"

"Now?" Jazmine asked in shock

"Yeah"

"Don't you have to make an appointment ahead of time for something like that?" She asked curiously

"Usually, but Missy has some connections and can move things around"

"Uhh..." Jazmine said nervously

"C'mon Jaz, don't you want to at least see this place?" I asked

"Well...yeah but..."

I put down my phone and sighed

"Look, I'm not trying to pressure you in to this. I just thought it'd be a cool idea for us to live together. I don't wanna make you guys feel like I'm forcing you in to this."

"Mo, you're not forcing us. Right Jaz?"

"Right, you not forcing us. I-i-it's just...all of this is happening so fast. I-I-I just, I'm trying to process this."

"Look, how 'bout we make a deal? We all go to see this place. We look around and see if it's worth all the hype, then we talk it over and make a decision then."

"Sounds cool to me" Cindy agreed

"Jazmine, what about you?"

"Mmm...It couldn't hurt. Sure, let's go"

"Alrighty, I'm callin' Melissa"

The girls nodded and waited patiently as I talked to my sister

* * *

 ***Three Hours Later***

 **Normal POV**

 **Apartment 3G**

The girls are led by a tall, blonde woman into the empty apartment. The girls separate in to their respective corners. The youngest ones look on in awe.

"Go ahead look around. I'll give you guys a minute to take in the atmosphere and I'll be back" The realtor said calmly

"Alright, thank you" Melissa says in the same tone

The rest of the girls followed suit and said a mixture of _'thanks'_ or _'thank you'_. After she nods, the realtor then left the room. Leaving the four girls alone.

"Soo...what do you guys think?" Melissa asked

"Missy this is incredible" Jazmine says in excitement

She then enters the kitchen where she looked at the cherry colored wooden cabinets. She then made her way towards the marble counter.

"Look at this" She rubbed the counter "So smooth. OH!" She then ran over to the sink "We actually have a dishwasher!" She then looks over at the fridge and grinned "Look at this fridge, it looks so fancy." **GASPS** "It can even make its own ice!" Jazmine squeals

Cindy then runs back into the room with a huge smile on her face

"Yo, ya'll need to see this! They got a bedroom back there that's _HUGE_ and the bathroom is so damn fancy. I mean it ain't as big as the bedroom but still. Shoo! We even have a tub and a shower all in one!"

Jazmine and Cindy then squeal even louder

"You think that's cool?" Everyone then looked at Monica "You guys need to get a look at this view on the balcony"

"We have a balcony?!" Cindy said in a surprised tone

"Ooo I wanna see!"

Jazmine and Cindy run outside and made their way out on to said balcony. The balcony itself was not so big but it was big enough to fit more than one person. Even had decent room for some furniture.

"Wow..." Jazmine say in awe

"This is one hell of a view. Not bad for just being on the third floor."

"You can see all the stores from here. Hey look, I think I can see Huey's building from here."

"Of course _you_ would be able to see that Jazmine" Cindy teased

"Shut up" Jazmine said in slight annoyance

Monica and Cindy then start giggling which only annoyed Jazmine more

"Well you guys?" Melissa said, snapping the girls out of their thoughts "How do you like it?"

All three girls walked back inside

"I gotta hand it to you Missy, you did a great job" Cindy said in amazement

"Yeah, this place really is as perfect as you said" Monica said in the same tone

"Sooo...what do you say? You in?" She then held out her fist

The girls then looked at each other

"You already know my answer sis. I'm in" Monica then put her hand on top of her sister's hand

"What about you guys?"

"Pssh..You have to ask. This place is too good, I'm in too" Cindy then stacked her hand on top of theirs. Then all eyes fell on Jazmine

"Well Jazmine?"

The nervous Jazmine hesitated

"Come on Jazzy"

"Yeah Jaz"

Jazmine then brought herself over the group and simply stacked her hand on top of theirs

"Count me in" She said with a small smile

All of the girls screamed and began to jump up and down in excitement. In that exact moment, the realtor returned and smiled at the excited group

"Well...I'm guessing you all came to a decision"

"Yes, yes we have. We've de-well..I think I should let you say it" Melissa then stepped aside and let Monica take the front

"We've decided we're gonna take the apartment"

Cindy and Melissa muffled their excited screams but couldn't refrain from jumping. The realtor simply smiled.

"Alright then. Let's get started on the paperwork and I can answer any question that you all may have."

"All right!" Monica said happily as she and the realtor left the room, followed by Melissa.

"Jazzy isn't this great? We gettin' our own place." Cindy said with excitement

"Yeah...It's perfect" She said with a smile

Cindy then left the room leaving Jazmine all alone in the room

"Just perfect..." She sadly sighed

* * *

 **I guess not everyone's happy about the new apartment. If it were me and I could afford it, I'd definitely jump at the chance to move in with my best friends. What happens next, well have to wait and see.**

 **School starts in six weeks so I'm gonna update my stories as much as I can before it does. I have a few left before I go on a little hiatus so bear with me and also thanks so much for your patience. I promise to do my best.**

 **As always, Thanks for Reading xoxo**


	5. Deal with it

**Hiya people (Wave Emoji). Been busy and didn't have much time to write but I managed to squeeze this little ditty in to my busy schedule and I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Huey's Apartment**

 **Huey's POV**

"Here's to Huey and his new bachelor pad" Hiro said while raising his glass bottle

"Well, I wouldn't really call this place a bachelor pad cause ain't no girl gonna ever set foot in this place. Shoo, you know Huey's a gay ass nigga that don't get no play" Riley snickers

I simply gave him an annoyed look but he just ignored me and continued to cackle. Hiro tried to contain his laughter but was obviously failing. While Caesar just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Riley..." Caesar said in a warning tone

"What? It's true" He shrugged

Riley then began to laugh again as I simply rolled my eyes and shook my head

"Alright, alright, I was just playin'"

"Good. Now-"

Before Hiro could even finish his sentence, Riley continued on with his nonsense

"But no girl is gonna be comin' up here because girls don't like you and your game is wack!"

"Riley!" Caesar said in annoyance

"What?" He simply shrugged

"Do you ever shut up?" I asked in the same annoyed tone

"Aye, it's the drink man. The drink's makin' me have loose lips. It's hard to sell bullshit when you got loose lips"

"Riley, that's not even an alcoholic drink. It's a Caribbean flavored soda" I argued

 **Scoffs** "Ain't my fault your pussy ass too scared to drink alcohol" Riley drank from his bottle then made his way to the couch and slouched down

"We're not drinking alcohol because you're underage, we're all underage"

Riley simply rolled his eyes

"Thanks, this has been a great afterschool special" He then put up his feet

I sigh tiredly as I fiddled with my glasses and walked over to him

"Could you please get your stank ass feet off my clean coffee table" I said irritably

"Man...fuck you! They my feet. I can put my feet wherever the hell I want and my feet don't stink"

"Yeah they do, first of all. Second of all, this is my house and you've have to respect my rules"

"Tsk, you gotta respect these nuts nigga if you think I'm gonna be listenin' to your punk ass"

"Uh guys..." Hiro says hesitantly

"Riley...don't-"

"Don't what? What'chu gonna do nigga? What'chu gonna do? You and your punk ass"

I moved in closer and growled

"Oh what, now you mad? You mad now nigga?" He then shot up "Well come on with it then, I've been waitin'. Do somethin'!" He challenged

Before I could give him exactly what he was asking for, Caesar quickly came in between us, while Hiro then came right behind me.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! Chill for a minute!" Caesar yelled

"Yeah, this is supposed be a happy moment not a damn nigga moment" Hiro jumped in

"Hmph, it ain't my fault that your friend's a little bitch" Riley slouched back down

"Keep talking" I said in a warning tone as I tried to move in closer. Only to be pushed back by Caesar

"Riley, chill" Caesar said while slightly holding me back

Riley simply scoffed and shrugged it off as he put his feet up again and took a sip of his drink

 **Sighs** "Come on Big Hue, let's go over here" He said while directing me to the kitchen

Hiro simply shook his head and followed behind us

"I'm sayin' though, ya'll can't go one day without trying kill each other?" He asked

"Hmph" Was all I could muster out

At this point, I had completely calmed down but I was still a bit annoyed. Especially since Riley _still _had his damn feet on my table.

"Hiro, could we get this toast over with before the actual bloodshed starts"

Hiro nodded and grabbed his bottle then raised it

"To Huey and his place" He said quickly

"Here, here" They clanged glasses, then clanged mine and we all took a drink

"Here...here..." Riley said sarcastically "Here stays McHater. The gay ass nigga who will never _**ever**_ get any play cause no bitch will ever step foot in place cause they don't wanna deal with his annoying ass." He then smirked and took another sip of his drink

Caesar and Hiro both sigh and roll their eyes

"And he still goes on" Hiro whispered in disbelief

I simply scoffed

 _ **DING DONG**_

I began to make my way towards the door

"It's the Pussy Police! They looking for pussy punk bitches that can't get their s together" He cackles

 **SMACK**

"OWW!" He yelled in pain as he held the back of his head

I said nothing but had a small smirk on my face while Riley had looked at me in annoyance

"That didn't hurt punk!" He said while simultaneously rubbing the area I hit

"Then why'd you yell _'ow'_?" Hiro asked as he chuckled

"Shut up!"

Hiro and Caesar just laughed as Riley got more annoyed and embarrassed

I looked through the peephole then unlocked and opened the door, revealing a familiar face

"Hi Huey!" Said a familiar cheerful voice

"Jazmine? What are you doing here?" I said sounding slightly surprised

"I came to see you. Are you busy?"

"No, not at all. Come in"

She walked passed me then noticed they rest of the group

"Hey you guys" She said cheerfully

"Hey"

"S'up"

"Hi Jazzy"

Jazmine then turned to me

"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting, I didn't know you had company"

"It's okay" I assured her

"Yeah Jaz. We just came over to christen the new crib is all" Hiro noted

"Oh..."

"So Jazzy J, what brings you by?" Caesar asks curiously

Before should could answer, I answered for her

"Jazmine just came over to talk"

"Oh, okay" He simply replied

I looked over at Caesar and gave him a signal with my head. Getting the hint, Caesar then got up.

"Well ya'll, I think we've been here long enough. I think it's time we bounce."

"Yeah...I think your right" Hiro said while simultaneously stretching

"Are you serious? We just got here" Riley argued

"Riley...I think it's time to go and let Huey have his space" Caesar calmly explained

Riley scoffs as he got up

" _Have his space_? Nigga who you foolin'? The only reason why we leavin' is so that Huey can have some alone time with Mariah here" He teased

Jazmine then blushes

"Yeah, I'll leave. So ya'll can have all the alone time you want to do whatever it is you want. Know what I mean" He said with a sly smirk and a wink while looking directly at Jazmine

Jazmine only blushes and awkwardly fidgets while I roll my eyes at my brother's stupidity

"Alright man, I'll see you later" Caesar says while holding out his hand

"Alright, take it easy" I said while I said grabbing his hand

We did our handshake and gave each other a quick half hug then separated. Caesar then opened and walked out the door.

"Later bruh" Hiro said

"See ya"

We replicated the previous actions then Hiro went out the door

"See you around Big Head" Riley simply said as he laughed and walked passed me

"Bye Dumb ass"

"Aye, don't get too rough on her" He then cackles and went out the door

" _Good-bye_ Riley" I shut the door behind him and shake my head in annoyance

I then turned my attention to Jazmine

"I'm really sorry for crashing in on the party. I would have come another time if I knew the guys were here" She said as she slouched down on the couch

I then took a seat right next to her

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. So what's up? Why'd you come over?"

"Well...I figured you were still unpacking, so I thought I'd come over and lend a hand."

She took off her bag then begins to look around

"But by the looks of it, I guess the guys beat me to it"

"Not exactly. When they got here, everything was already set up"

She then looked over at me in shock

"Wait, you unpacked all those boxes by yourself?"

"Yeah" I simply said

"It's only been two days"

"Yeah, well I figured I should. I mean it's not going to unpack itself. Plus, I'm off and I have some free time so I might as well get it over with"

"Huh"

Jazmine then got up and began to look around in awe

I've known Jazmine for a long time and knew her habits quite well. Jazmine sucked at lying and wasn't really the best at putting up a front or at least not convincingly anyway. So when something was on her mind, it was always easy for me to sense it.

She continued to look around and hadn't noticed that I was watching her

Yeah, something was definitely on her mind but I wonder what?

I then got up and walked towards Jazmine, who was now in my kitchen

"Huey, this place looks so good. It's just so big" She said in excitement

"Yeah..."

"And look, you even got a balcony too"

"Uh-huh, Jazmine-"

"Ooh! I haven't even seen your new room yet"

"Jazmine we need to talk" I said a bit more sternly

"Race you to the room" She then giggled and ran off

"Jazmine!"

Jazmine ran towards the back and took a quick glance in to my bathroom. Then she opened the closed door and ran in to my bedroom. I tiredly sighed then calmly walked towards my room. The closer I got to my room, the louder I could hear Jazmine giggling. Once I entered my room, I could see why Jazmine was giggling so much. Turns out, she was jumping up and down on my bed like it was a trampoline.

"WHOO-HOO! HE-HE-HE!" She giggled as she bounced

"Jazmine!"

"HUEY! I LOVE YOUR BED! IT'S LOOKS GREAT, IT'S HUGE AND IT'S SUPER BOUNCY!" She then giggled

"Jazmine get down!" I demanded

"Why?! It's fun! C'mon Huey, come and bounce with me!"

"Good grief Jazmine. Can you please act your age?" I said irritably

"Don't be such a sour pus Huey. This is fun, come on, you know you want to" She teased

"What I _want_ is for you to stop acting like a hyperactive three year old and to get off of my bed" I said in the same tone

She sighs and rolls her eyes

"Fine"

With her final bounce, she landed on her butt and had finally stopped bouncing.

"Happy?" She said with slight annoyance

"Very" I said with sarcasm

However, rather than actually getting off of my bed as I requested, Jazmine simply lied back.

"Haaaa" She sighed

"Jazmine, I thought I told you to get off"

"But it's so soft and sooo warm" She then began to make an angel while still lying on my bed

"Jazmine..." I said in a warning tone

"It's so nice and snuggly. My body can't get up, it loves it too much"

"Jazmine" I say irritably

"Pleeeaaaasssee"

"Ugh" I say in exasperation

"Yay! Thank you Huey" She said sounding victoriously

What is this power she has over me?

Jazmine then sat up and slightly moved over

"Come on Freeman, take a seat" She said while simultaneously patting the empty

After that performance, I really don't have much energy to fight this. So, I gave in and sat down on the side of my bed.

"Seriously?"

"What? You said take a seat, so I took a seat" I said blankly

"I meant right next to me genius"

"Jazmine..."

"Are you really gonna fight me on this?"

 **Sighs Tiredly**

I take off my sneakers and moved in a bit closer but then something strange happened. The moment I got closer to Jazmine, my heart began to beat faster. That has never happened before and it kind of concerns me a bit.

Why was my heart beating so quickly?

Obviously lost in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention to Jazmine, who smiled and latched on to my arm. This caused my body to jerk a little bit and tense up, as she did catch me off guard.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Never said that it was"

Jazmine looked at me for a few seconds before she said anything

"Huey...This is _your_ bed, you don't have to be so tense. Loosen up, relax, put up your feet up"

"My feet are already up"

She simply ignored me and continued

"My point _is,_ you need to take it easy Huey. It's just me"

I closed my eyes and took a breath. I then leaned back and actually...relaxed. My heart even started to beat regularly.

"Now see? Doesn't that feel good?"

Yeah, it actually did. However, I'm not stupid enough to actually admit that she was right

While becoming more comfortable, I realized that I was still wearing my reading glasses. So I started to take them off.

"Wait, don't take off your glasses"

"Why not?" I asked curiously

"Well..." **Blushes** "They...they look really…good on you" She said nervously

"Oh...thanks?" I say nervously as I put them back on

"Your welcome" She said timidly

My heart started to beat a little faster again.

What is happening here? Why was my heart beating so fast and why the hell was I nervous for?

I started to take deep breaths, which allowed me to be more at ease (again). Jazmine took a deep breath of her own then latched on to my arm again.

"Hmmm" She sighed "This is nice" Jazmine then leaned her head on my shoulder and placed her hand on my chest

My heart then began to beat a lot faster

Wait a minute. Was this because of Jazmine? If so, I can't let her know

So I started to take breaths again to relax myself and once again, it managed to work

"You alright?" Jazmine curiously asked without looking up

"Yeah, I'm fine" I calmly replied

But I'm still a little confused

"Good" She said with a smile

We just laid there for twenty minutes without saying a word. Just resting and well...taking it easy. After moments of silence, Jazmine finally broke it.

"This is so just nice. Being here, relaxing, having no stress or anything to tense you up" She sighed "Just perfect"

"Jazmine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you come over?"

She then looked up at me in confusion

"I already told you why"

I looked down at her

"Jazmine, for real. What's going on?"

Jazmine scoffed as she sat up completely then leaned on her bent knees

"What makes you so sure that there's something wrong?" She said with slight irritation

"Because I know you" I said while sitting up "And I can tell when there's something going on with you"

She then looked at me

"The only thing is, I don't know what exactly is going on with you. Unless, if you tell me"

She then turned away

Jazmine's slightly annoyed expression quickly became a sad expression. This caused me to even more concerned.

"Jazmine, what's going on?" I asked again

She stayed quiet and avoided giving me any eye contact

"Is it about that job interview you had to do?"

She simply shook her head 'no'

"Did something at home? Is it your parents?"

"No, no, it's not any of that. It's just..." **Sighs** "Monica found this really great apartment here in the city"

"Okay..."

"And...She wants me and Cindy to move in with her as roommates"

I arched a brow in confusion

"So what's the problem?"

"Daddy" She simply said

Okay...let's see where she goes with this

"Huey, my dad is never gonna go for something like this. You know how he is. If I tell him that I'm moving out, he's gonna freak out. But I can't back out of this because Cindy and Monica were so excited about getting this place. I don't want to be the party pooper that ruins the party for everyone because her father's so over protective. I just don't know what to do." She sighed sadly

I simply stared at her and didn't say a word. Jazmine, I guess was waiting for me to say something so she didn't say anything either. However when I didn't, it caught her off guard. She looked over at me and realized I was just staring at her.

"What?" She asked in confusion

"Is that all?" I finally said

Jazmine then huffed in frustration

"Y'know Huey, just because it's not a big deal to you doesn't mean that it's not an issue. I-"

"No. I mean is your dad really the only problem you have about getting this apartment?"

She calmed down but became a bit confused

"Well...yeah. What else could it be?"

"I don't know? Maybe you're just a little apprehensive about leaving home and being out on your own for the first time"

"Wha-what?" She says in a surprised tone

"Jazmine, it's okay if you are. A lot of people get nervous about being out on their own, especially when it's in an entirely new environment"

 **Scoffs** "Huey I'm not nervous about anything" She said adamantly "I'm happy to get the apartment, it's a really cool apartment, it's in a really cool location. Besides, what's there to be nervous about? I've been to different environments before. Take last year for example, when I went to Baltimore"

"With your dad" I pointed out

"Uh...okay. Well, I've been to Miami"

"With your dad"

"I've been to Canada"

"With both your parents"

"I went skiing"

"With your parents"

"I've been to Europe"

" _With -your-parents_"

"Well...I've been to Chicago"

"Yeah, with me and my family and your dad tagged along"

"Oh yeah..." She said in slight embarrassment

"Jazmine, face it. Every time you went somewhere, your parents were always with you. You've never gone anywhere nor have you ever done anything by yourself. Now for the first time ever, they're not going with you. You'll be going out in to the real world and actually will be all on your own."

Jazmine pondered for a second then just scoffed and looked annoyed but I didn't care. She needed to hear this.

"The truth is, you're not just scared about your father. You're scared because you know that mommy and daddy aren't going to be there to take care of you or bail you out. For the very first time, you're going to have to deal with things yourself and the thought of it just petrifies you."

Jazmine remained silent for a minute then sighed as she brought her head down. Her annoyed look then went back to sad.

"Your right..." She mumbled under her breath

Taking a closer look, I noticed that tears were begining to build up

Ugh, I hate it when she cries. Once she starts, it's seriously hard to make her stop.

"Jazmine, _please_ don't cry" I pleaded

"I can't help it" She whines

No tears shed yet, but they were coming. So I have to find a way to stop them in their tracks.

I simply placed my hand on her back and started to gently rub in a circular motion

"Jazmine, it's okay" I said calmly

This seemed to be working. The tears that I saw building up had disappeared and she appeared to be a lot calmer. However, the sad expression hadn't left her face.

"Huey?" She said in a low tone

"Yeah?"

She then looked at me with sad puppy eyes

Please stop looking at me like that. I hate it when she looks at me like that.

"What should I do?"

Seriously? You still don't know? Ugh, this girl. She's such a child. Now normally, I would be saying this stuff out loud. I'd be scolding for being so slow and basically tell her (in more words or less), to figure it out herself. Instead though, I said...

"Well...be honest, do you really want to move out?"

"I...well...I..." **Sighs Tiredly** "I don't know" She said in a sad tone

"Well Jazmine...Until you can figure out that answer, you can't really make any more plans or even move forward."

"Oh" She sadly replied

"But, if you really want to do this then I say go for it. Just don't back out of this because you're scared about being out in the real world or even worried about what your dad might say. You're growing up and it's time that you deal with it. If you really want to do something, you should go for it and if you have to, fight for it. If you just give in to fear, you'll always wonder what if? Plus, it's not like you're going to out there completely alone. Your friends are going to be there for you and I'll be here too."

"R-really?"

"Of course. I will always be here for you Jazmine, whenever you need me."

The sad expression had finally left her face and it was replaced by a small smile

"Thanks Huey" She said softly

She then hugged me.

This _really_ took me off guard because I'm not that much of a hugger. So instead of returning the gesture, I awkwardly patted her back. After finally letting go of me, she sighed and I realized there was still one more thing to address.

"Don't worry too much about Monica and Cindy. This is your choice and whatever you decide to do, they'll respect it"

"Hope so"

"Where is this place anyway?" I asked curiously

"Cooper Plaza"

" _Cooper Plaza_? That's like down the street. You wouldn't be too far from me"

"I know. We can actually see your apartment from our balcony"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh" She nodded

"Hm" I said with a nod

 **Sighs**

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better. Still got some stuff to think about though."

"Don't think about it too much. You tend to overthink things a lot. Plus, I don't think it'd be best to over work that small brain of yours"

"Hey!" She said as she hit my shoulder

"What? It was just a joke"

 **Giggles** "Whatever"

She then took a breath

"Well, I guess I should take off. I've taken and wasted so much of your time already trying to figure out my problems"

"You didn't waste my time" I assured

"Oh. Well I still should leave soon though because it's gonna get dark soon and it's definitely not safe to be taking the train alone and at night"

"I could drop you off"

"Huey, I couldn't ask you to do that"

"Why not? I don't mind it"

"To go all the way down to Woodcrest then to comeback all the way up here. It's too much"

"Jazmine, it's fine. Really, I don't mind"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Well...okay then"

"Okay"

 **~~ _Awkward Silence_ ~~**

"Uh...Sooo...What do you want to do?" She curiously asked

"How about we just chill and relax for a bit"

"Sounds good to me" She said with a smile

We both then laid down and went back to our original (close) positions. Once we were comfortable, we simultaneously took a breath and relaxed, much like we did earlier.

"Thanks Huey" She said sweetly with a smile

"No problem and Jazmine?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be just fine"

Without looking down, I could tell that her small smile had widen. I just closed my eyes and drifted off while enjoying the sweet, silent and comfortable environment.

* * *

 **Well that was sweet. Don't you just love Juey :) What do you think will happen next? How do you guys like the story so far? Let me know in the reviews. Until next time,**

 **Thanks for Reading :) xoxo**


	6. Can I?

Hi everyone, I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas and I hope you are all enjoying the Winter vacation. I know, it's been quite a while since I uploaded anything. Truthfully, a whole lot has been going on and I'm not just talking about school. I've been dealing with a lot of personal issues which have gotten a bit worse as the past few months went by. School, on the other hand, has only been making things worse. So much stress and stuff has affected me emotionally, it's been really hard to find a reason to even smile the past few months, even with this past holiday and I love this holiday. In addition, with everything going on I never had time to write or brainstorm. Plus, I've even gotten a big case of writer's block with all of my stories. With this winter vacation, I really hope to rest up and figure some stuff out. Hopefully, things will get better. I know I don't have to but I feel like I should explain why I haven't been here on the site in quite a while and it's definitely been a while since I haven't even read anything. There have been a few updates on here that I need to catch up on. For those who don't know or are looking for a good read, here's a mini list of some of the authors you should check out and the stories I need to catch up on:

 _Tutoring_ by **Vicky28101**

 _Wuncler Academy_ & _Empire_ by **Queenlomarie** (Also has a new story called _Moment_ )

 _Opposites Attract_ by **.xox**

 _Moving In_ by **Chubbynlite**

 _Love & Boondock_s by **UndeniableHero**

Thanks for your patience and a thank you to all those who are continuing to read and even review my stories, I really do appreciate it. Just a mini heads up this message will be placed on all of my stories.

Now that little monologue is over, it's time to get on with the story. Hope you enjoy

* * *

 **DuBois Residence**

 **Jazmine's POV**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've been thinking a lot about what Huey said. After some thought, I realized that he was right. Which in retrospect, isn't so surprising because Huey tends to be right about_ _a lot_ _of things but back to me. Huey was right about what he said, I really was scared to leave home. I mean I've been with my parents my entire life. They've always been there for me,_ _especially_ _in moments when I needed them most. I know I complain and get so annoyed with them because they keep such a tight leash on me. Heck, they're even willing to hide the truth from me because they thought I couldn't handle it. But...I'd be lying if I said it wasn't comforting for me to know that my parents would be there to help me out when things got out of hand. As comforting and as safe as I feel with my parents, it's time for me to start taking care of things myself. I can't hide behind my mom and dad forever. I'm old enough to make my own_ _decisions_ _and it's time I start taking responsibility for myself, my actions and taking care of my own mistakes._

I took a deep breath then leaned my head back and closed my eyes

Soooo, I've decided that I'm going to move in with the girls. Not only is it my chance to be out in the real world, it's also a cool apartment and it's in the best part of the city. This is too great of an opportunity to pass up so how can I say no. Now that one problem has been solved, I've still got another: _My father_. In all honesty, I made my decision two days ago. The reason why I waited so long to bring it up is because...well...I'm scared. I'm really scared about my dad's reaction. He's really not going be happy and he's definitely not gonna make this easy. But despite how scared I am, a good friend once told me _"If you really want something, go for it and if you have to, fight for it"_. So that's exactly what I'll do.

"JAZMINE! DINNER'S READY!" My mom called out from downstairs

"OKAY!" I replied back

I took in another deep breath then gave a big and loud exhale

Well it's the moment of truth

I uncrossed my legs then placed my diary in my close by dresser and got off my bed

"Okay...Here we go. I've got this" I said out loud

I took another deep breath then headed out the door and went downstairs

* * *

 **Moments Later**

Saying that dinner was awkward is just an understatement. It was nerve-wrecking or at least for me it was. My parents were calm and cool as can be. In fact, they didn't even pay much attention to me. They were just talking about law and the cases they were doing. Normally, I'd be daydreaming to deal with my boredom but I was just too nervous to daydream. I just don't know how to bring this up.

 _Thinking: "_ _Mom, dad, I'm moving out_ _"_

No, that's not right

" _Mommy and daddy, I wanna move in with my friends. Can I? Can I? Pleeeaaasseee?_ _"_

Ugh, what am I three? Ooh, how 'bout...

" _I'm getting out of this joint_ _"_

No, that's just too mean. Oh...why me? Why this so hard?

"Jazmine?" My father calmly said

I gotta figure out something, I can't stray this any longer

"Jazmine?" He said again

I mean, maybe I'm overthinking this. I could-

"Jazmine?!" My mother said while tapping me

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my parents, who were looking at me with concern.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" She calmly asked me

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" I lied

"Are you sure? Because it looks like something's on your mind" He noted

"Uh...no, not at all. I'm fine, really daddy" I lied again

"Oh, alrighty then" He simply shrugged off before going back to his meal

My mom then replicated his actions then looked back at me

"So Jazmine, how was your day?" She asked

"Oh...it was fine" I said timidly

"What'd you do today?" My father curiously asked

"Nothing much. I just hung out at the ice cream parlor then I hung out at the Freeman's"

"Hm" He simply said

"Oh. So nothing special happened today?" My mother calmly

"No..." I said innocently

Gosh, I'm such a coward

She shrugged it off then went back to eating. I looked over at my dad and he still looked like he was in a good mood.

I guess now's a good time as any to bring it up. Don't be a coward.

"Well actually...something...did happen today" I said hesitantly

"Oh really, what?" He asked curiously

Wish me luck

"Well...Monica found herself a brand new apartment"

"Oh, she found a place?" My mom asked curiously

"Mm-hm" I confirmed

"That's great, isn't that great Tom?"

"Mm-hm" He nodded with a smile

"I'm glad she and sister were able to work things out" She then went back to eating

I had their attention so I just rolled with it

"Yeah...and...uh...Cindy's moving in with her"

"That's nice" He said before taking a drink

"And...and..." I stuttered

My mother looked over at me in slight confusion

"And?" She pushed

"And...so am I" I finally blurted out

 **SPITS***

"WHAT?!" He and my mom yelled

I flinched at their shocked reaction but tried to stay strong

"I'm...I'm moving in with them" I said again

"Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois, what did you just say?" He said with slight annoyance

I took a breath and looked directly into my father's eyes

"I said that...I'm moving out" I said calmly

"WHAT?!" My mother yelled again

My father's happy expression disappeared completely. It was then replaced with an angry expression.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He shouted

"BUT DADDY"

"BUT NOTHING! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOUNG LADY!"

"BUT..."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? MAKING DECLARATIONS LIKE YOUR SOME TOP BOSS OR SOMETHING"

"BUT..."

"WHAT, YOU DECLARE SOMETHING AND WE'RE JUST SUPPOSED TO JUST EXCEPT IT LIKE WE'RE YOUR FOLLOWERS?"

"NO, BUT..."

"YOU THINK YOUR GROWN NOW?!"

"WELL..."

"YOU THINK YOU'RE EVEN READY TO BE OUT THERE IN THAT MEAN, COLD AND CRUEL WORLD?!"

"BUT..."

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE MEEEEE?!" He said tearfully

"DADDY, I'M NOT TRYING TO LEAVE YOU BUT..."

"' _I'M MOVING OUT'_ IS BASICALLY SAYING ' _I'M LEAVING'_!"

"DADDY, YOUR NOT EVEN GIVING ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?! Y-"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! COOL IT!" My mom finally managed to say after staying oddly quiet for quite some time

My father and I had finally stopped yelling at each other. My father huffed in frustration and stayed silent. However, he still looked mad which is kinda scary.

For those who know my dad, he's usually happy go lucky and so cheery. It's very rare to ever see him angry and to be honest, it seriously takes a lot for him to ever get this mad. I don't think he's ever been this upset with me before. It seriously makes me really antsy to see him like this. However, this is what I want to do and I **_AM_** gonna stand my ground. So even though my dad's upset with me, I'm not backing down.

"Okay...This is quite a bit to take in. We're all very heated, so everyone just breathe." She said calmly

I took a breath but my dad just crossed his arms, unbeknownst to my mom

"Just take a deep breath and talk about this calmly. There's no need to shout at each other."

She then looked directly at my dad

"Tom?"

Dad didn't flinch

" _Tom_ " She said a bit more sternly

My dad finally took a breath and seemed to relax a bit, even his expression changed. However, instead of his usual happy or calm expression, he just had a completely blank expression.

Now that was new

"Tom, now I know you're upset right now but the least we can do is hear what she has to say. We should at least give her that" She reasoned

My father began to open his mouth

"Calmly" She added on

My father sighed then looked over at me. My mom followed his lead and did the same thing.

My gosh, all eyes are on me now. I was never used to being the center of attention.

"Alright. Jazmine, please explain to us why you feel like you need to move out" He said in a calm but obviously irritated tone

Be strong and confident

I took a breath

"Well daddy, I don't feel like I _**have**_ to move out"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?!" He suddenly blurted out, startling me

"TOM!" My mom yelled out

"Sorry, sorry, I lost it for a second."

He then took a deep breath

"Okay. Alright then sweetie, if don't feel like you have to then why are you leaving?" He asked calmly

"Well it's not because I have to, I want to. I wanna leave"

He scoffed as he leaned back in his chair and a slight flash of hurt came on to his face and although I wasn't looking at her I could feel that my mom did the same.

Maybe I should elaborate on what I mean.

"Mom, Daddy, I want to go out and see what this world has to give me"

He immediately shot up

"Oh, so we haven't given you enough? Is that it?"

"No!" I argued

"So your own mother and father aren't enough for you anymore? After everything we've done?"

"Daddy, it's not like that, it's not like that at all"

"Oh really?" He said skeptically while sitting back down

"Yes, really Daddy. I love you and I'm very thankful and grateful for everything, EVERYTHING that you and mom have done for me"

Dad actually cracked a small smile

"Going to all of my ballet recitals, all those family vacations, our special movie days..."

His smile began to widen

"...or when you taught me how to ride a bike and motivated me to try again when I kept falling down, or those eating contests that we would do and you'd get so sick afterwards. Then you'd always buy me a teddy bear just to make sure I didn't feel bad"

He actually chuckled.

I think my dad was starting to perk up by going down memory lane

"I remember all the hugs you gave me whenever I was sad or the comfort you'd give whenever I was scared and all of the laughter and smiles you've given me. I'm grateful for every single kiss that you gave me on my forehead whenever you'd leave, or whenever you'd come home, when I was sick or even just because. Every one of those moments and each memory means the world to me and they always will."

My father's happy expression came back and I could even hear my mom happily sigh

"Daddy, you've given me so much, you always had"

He chuckled again

"In fact, you've given me too much."

He stopped chuckling and listened in

"Daddy, you've always given me so much"

"But…?" He pressed

"But...I think it's time for me to do something for myself. I need to take care of myself and do things without your or mom's help"

 **Scoffs** "Unbelievable" My dad just shook his head in disappointment

"Dad..."

"Unbelievable!" He shouted in annoyance

"Daddy..."

In a huff, he dropped his knife and fork then turned directly towards me

"Jazmine, you are only eighteen years old"

"But..."

"EIGHTEEN!"

"But..."

"You are too young to be out there on your own. What, you think just because your eighteen you can actually move out and live on your own"

"Well...yeah"

His jaw dropped and was just so baffled at my response.

"According to the law, at my age I'm legally allowed to move out and even get my own place"

"According to the law?" He said in an annoyed tone

"Hm-mm" I nodded

"Well...well, well..." He repeated over and over

I think I might be wearing him down

I started to smile at that the thought

"Well..."

Here it comes

"Well I'm your father and I forbid it!" He yelled sternly

My face just dropped to an immediate disappointing frown

"But daddy!"

"But nothing, I forbid it!"

"Dad, you can't forbid me from moving out" I argued

"I can and I will" He said as he crossed his arms

"Dad, this is ridiculous. What are you going to do? Lock the door with nails and bolts just to keep me in?"

"If I have to" He simply shrugs

I scoff and shake my head in disbelief

"As a matter of fact your never leaving the house again!"

"DAD, YOUR BEING SO UNFAIR!"

"HEY! You better watch your tone young lady" He said in a warning tone

 **Loudly groans in frustration***

I turned to my mom, who had been oddly quiet throughout this whole argument. She just sat there with her face laying on the palm of her hand and looked tired.

"MOM!"

"Don't you bring your mother into this" He said in the same warning tone

 **Scoffs*** "You're being so unreasonable!"

"I'm being unreasonable?!"

"YES!"

"Your the one being unreasonable!"

"How am I being unreasonable?!"

"I'll tell you how, by not knowing what you're even talking about!"

"Dad..."

"Do you really even know what ' _being on your own'_ even means?! Do you even know what you're getting yourself in to?!"

"Da..."

"Being on your own entails a lot of responsibility young lady, _A LOT_ of responsibility. Are you seriously telling me that your ready to handle all of that responsibility? Can you really take care of yourself, by yourself?"

"Yes daddy" I responded calmly

My dad scoffed and leaned back in his chair

"I am ready and I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore dad, I can handle it, really I can."

"Really?" He said in a calm but skeptical tone

"Yes"

My dad said nothing. He just crossed his arms and kept giving me a skeptical look but I stood my ground. I want this and I'm gonna fight for it 'till the very end. So replicating his actions, I crossed my arms then leaned on the table and looked directly into his eyes. We just sat there for a few seconds in silence and just firmly stared at each other, neither one of us willing to back down. It stayed like that for a bit until my father finally opened his mouth.

"How are you going to eat?"

"I know how to cook" I said calmly

"How are you going clean after yourself?"

"I do my chores all the time dad, I wash myself every day and even clean behind my ears. So yeah, I think I got that in the bag" I said confidently with a smile

"How are you going to deal with the electricity?"

"I don't use too much electricity, I think. So, I'm not worried"

My father was becoming a bit agitated. I guess seeing that I'm not backing down or even nervous was actually getting to him. He seemed to come up with something else to ask but I was definitely ready for whatever he had in store.

"Well...Well...Then what about Benji? He is _**your**_ dog and definitely isn't going to be staying here. You are going to have to take over all of the responsibilities involving him"

 **Shrugs*** "I can handle it"

My father actually appeared shocked

"R-really?"

"Yeah"

"Uh...Y-you do know that I mean everything right? That includes all the grooming, the washing, the feedings and...and...the poop! Yeah, you're going to have to pick up all the poop, diarrhea, maggots and all that kind of stuff they do with feces"

"Dad that's disgusting"

He actually cringed a bit in realization

"But, I'm prepared and can handle it"

He huffed like a toddler while I started to smirk like a boss

 **Giggles***

I was actually going to win this thing

"You have an answer for everything huh?" He finally said calmly

"Well not everything" I shrugged

"Alright then young lady" He then copied me and leaned his arms on the table "Since you seem to have all the answers, let me ask you the million dollar question"

 **Shrugs*** "Shoot" I said confidently

"How do you expect to pay for all this?"

"What?" I said sounding a bit too surprised

"I said how do you expect to pay for all this? The apartment, the water bill, electric bill, how are you going to pay for it, especially since your not working"

Dang it, I didn't really think about that part

"Uh...uh…." I mumbled nervously

Think Jazmine, Think! Don't let him think he's getting to you

My dad didn't really react at all. In fact, he just looked at me with a completely blank look.

"Uh..."

OUT WITH IT ALREADY!

"Uh...well...See, I'm still waiting for that job I interviewed for to call me back. I did great for the interview so I'm not worried about it but I still need to hear from them. So, I was wondering that until I get the callback that you and mom would be willing to give me a bit of a...loan"

"A loan?" He asked with an arched brow

"Yeah. I mean, just on a temporary basis. You guys loan me the money to help me cover the rent and all until I get a call from my job. Once I get it, I can cover everything, pay you guys back and everyone is pleased"

"Hahahahahaha!" He cackled

My father out of the blue just started laughing hysterically. It was so random, I started feeling a little uneasy because I wasn't expecting this and didn't know what this meant. My father started to calm down and pulled himself together. While trying to catch his breath he looked over at me.

"HA! Isn't that something? WOO!" He continued to chuckle

"Hehe" I nervously chuckled

"Let me get this straight. You want to go out into the world to be on your own, getting your independence while your mother and I are going to be funding all of this?"

"Uh...well...when you put it like that..."

He just started laughing again then tried to regain his composure again.

"Tell me something Jazmine, where is this so-called apartment anyway?"

"Uh...I-i-in the city"

"The city?" He said in a sarcastic tone

"Uh, yeah"

"Huh" He then began to chuckle a bit

I think my dad's about to lose it and I'm nervous about the blowup

"So..."

"So?" I said nervously

"You want to move to the big city? The loud hustle and bustle big city. The place where the people never sleep, a place where there's basically a party every night"

"Uh...That's the Big Apple dad"

"Really? Could of fooled me since it's the perfect place for a teenager to run wild!"

"Dad..."

Crazy and angry dad was back

"Now I see what all of this is about. You want to move out on your own so you can do what you want. With no parents around your free to run around and go to wild parties, out clubbing and just running amuck all out on the town!"

"That's not true daddy, you know that. You know well I don't do that."

"Your right and I'm planning to keep it that way!"

"But daddy..."

"But nothing! Jazmine DuBois, you are not going anywhere!"

"But..."

"You are too young, you are irresponsible and you're definitely not emotionally equipped to be out on your own. So unless there's some kind of parental supervision, you are not moving out and that is final. End of discussion" He then picked up his utensils in a huff

"But daddy..."

"END OF DISCUSSION!" He said more sternly

I loudly groaned in frustration and slumped back in my chair while my father simply went back to his meal.

This is SO not fair! it's not fair at all. I am so mad right now I feel like punching something, I feel like screaming, I feel like, like, like swearing. Yeah, that's right. I should say a curse word right now.

I looked directly at my dad who paid me no mind at all. I sat up in my chair and started to open my mouth only to take a quick breath. I then looked at my mom who still hadn't changed her demeanor.

"Can a pleased be excused?" I asked in an annoyed tone

"Sure" She said in a tired tone

"Thank you"

I shot a quick glare at my dad, which he unexpectedly returned then pushed my chair back. I got up, turned and headed upstairs leaving my parents behind. As I walked away I could still hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"WHAT?! You don't actually support this cockamamie idea do you?!" I heard my dad yell

My mom just sighed tiredly

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

 **Sniffles***

I... _Hic_...I...can't…. _Hic_...believe this. He... _Hic..._ He didn't give me a chance to even explain, _Hic_. He... _Hic..._ He... _Hic_...he just treats me like I'm a little kid but... _Hic..._ I'm not a little kid. I'm not a little kid anymore! Why can't he see that? _Hic_

I continued to cry uncontrollably into my pillow as I held it tightly

This is so unfair, what am I gonna do? How am I gonna tell the girls? They have their heart set on this and here I am ruining it because my dad won't let me grow up.

I started to burst into tears again. Just then a thought came to me.

My dad...my dad may be against this but my mom isn't. My mom has always been open minded and on my side, maybe she can vouch for me.

Before I could go any deeper into thought, there was a sudden knock on my door

"Jazmine?"

That was my mom's voice

I turned my head towards the door. My mom then slightly opened the door and poked her head through

"Can we talk?" She said softly

I nodded

My mom then came into my room and made her way towards my bed. I sat myself up and began to wipe my face while my mother took a seat at the edge of my bed. She gave me a sympathetic look and began to gently rub my right leg.

"You okay sweetie?" She asked softly

"Yeah..." I said in the same tone before sniffling

"Honey I hope you're not too upset with your father, you know how he can be sometimes"

"Melodramatic? Overreacting?"

"Well...yes...but, he's just being a bit protective is all. He only wants what's best for you"

"What's best for me or what's best for him?" I said irritably while crossing my arms

"Now Jazmine, you know your father loves you and you know he didn't mean to hurt you. Plus in his defense, you did just spring this on us"

I uncrossed my arms

"I know mom but...but this is a great opportunity"

"I know but..."

"And you always told me that if an opportunity ever came knocking I should answer it"

"Yes I did, but..."

"Mom, I know that dad is worried that I may not be able to handle this but I can, I know I can. So, could you please talk to dad and convince him to get on board with this? Pleeaaasse?"

"Uh...Well...I...Uh..." She stuttered

My mom actually looked nervous for some reason. Why was she nervous?

"Mom?"

"Uh...Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't do that?"

"Why not?"

"Well...Uh..."

"Mom, what is it?" I asked curiously

She looked at me for a second then turned away and sighed deeply. She then looked back at me.

"Jazmine sweetie, maybe...maybe your father isn't so far off"

I arched a brow in confusion

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...maybe you should wait a little while before you actually move out. I mean what's the rush? You've got plenty of time to be out on your own"

"Wait...A-are you...are you agreeing with dad?" I asked in a surprised tone

"Well...not completely..." She shrugged

"You don't think I can do this do you?" I said sounding a bit hurt

"Now that's not true"

"Oh isn't?"

"No, it's not"

"Mom, do you or don't you think I can do this?"

She sighs heavily

"It's not that I think you can't do it, sweetie. It's just...I just don't think you're quite ready for something like this"

I scoffed

"Jazmine your only eighteen years old and you don't really have a lot of experience out in the real world. You haven't even started college yet. I just think you should wait a little while before you make such a rash decision so soon."

"I can't believe this..." I said while shaking my head

"Sweetie I'm sorry. I know you really wanted to do this but I just don't think it's best. You're not quite ready yet"

"Get out" I mumbled tearfully

"Jazmine..."

"Please just go"

"Sweetie..."

"Please, I just want to be alone!" I yelled tearfully

I quickly turned away from her and buried my face into my pillow. My mom tiredly sighed and simply rubbed my back.

"Okay sweetie, I'll leave you be. I'll come back a little later to check up on you"

She then got up and left my room or at least that's what I think she did. I never looked up at her, all I heard was my bedroom door closing. I just started to cry again. As I started to cry louder, I took another one of my pillows and just put it over my head so no one could hear me. Once it was on my head I started to cry even harder.

I really don't know what hurts me more. The fact that I can't move in with my friends or the fact that my own parents don't believe in me.

* * *

Slightly sad way to end off the chapter. But you gotta hand it to Jazmine for standing up for herself here, it's not something she does normally but it is good practice. What's going to happen now? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

I'll be honest, I don't know when the next update will be but I promise to do my best. If I don't post anything earlier, I want to wish you all a very Happy New Year. Hopefully, this brand new year will be filled with a great new beginning and filled with everything you guys need. I'll see you all next year but until then.

Thanks for reading, xoxox


	7. Author's Note

Hi everybody! No, sorry to disappoint you but this is not a new chapter, it's just an Author's Note. It really has been a long, long time since I last updated. I mean from time to time I would visit the site to see if there are any new updates and there have been. There are a lot of new author's on here, which is pretty cool. I haven't had time to read anything though, even my fav stories I haven't gotten a chance to read quite yet. Tbh, the real reason I'm doing this Author's Note is to get something off my chest. So I'm gonna be real honest with you guys about a lot of things.

For starters, I wanna thank everyone who has been reading my stories after all this time. I still get alerts that people are favoriting and reviewing and it just makes me smile. Even today, when I looked at the views and there higher than I'd expected them to be, especially when there hasn't been an update in however long. It truly does mean a lot to me. Thank you so, so much for your support and kind words.

Now speaking of updates, its time I explain myself. Truthfully, I think the last time I updated I told you guys that I was going through some stuff which had worsened but as of now, they have gotten better. I'm on summer vacation now so stress from school kinda went down but I'm still dealing with stress from my new job and the extra hours I had to take (long story). But aside from the outside world problems, I've been dealing with some emotional issues which is another partial, well if I'm being honest here, it's one of the biggest reasons as to why I haven't been writing. You see, I love writing it's true but sometimes I feel like my writing is just not good enough especially when you compare it to a lot of the original authors who were (and some who still are) on here. I mean when you look at their work, their amazing. Some of their work really brings the characters to life, others make you feel like you're watching a new episode of the show. I know I'm not a professional and all and it's all in good fun but sometimes you can't help but feel a little bit insecure about your writing. I mean you can't help but wonder: "Am I portraying the characters right?", "Am I bringing my point across?", "Is the audience understanding what's going on?" "Can they picture it in their minds?" "Can they understand who saying what?" Etc. I also kinda have this perfectionist tendency where if it's not perfect, it's just not good enough and I know it's ridiculous but that's just an insecurity that still sticks with me even to this day. I know it's an issue that I still need to work on but I can't help it.

Partially that's one of the other reasons as to why I haven't been updating and the other reason is because I always have so much pressure on me. I feel like there's so much pressure to do these stories and it's like I'm not fulfilling this expectation and because I can't fulfill it, I feel like why bother you know? It's been almost a year since I last updated anything and after some thought and after everything that I've been through, I realized that, well…I've been way too hard on myself (which is another bad tendency of mine). The thing, is no one is perfect and you can only be you. Everyone has their own talents and everyone has their own way of doing things. All those writers that I think are so great, for all I know they could be dealing with the same kind of perfectionist complex that I'm dealing with or they could be questioning their own writing, only to be reassured by, well us the audience. I also have been looking at the new authors that have been posting, some of which to be honest they have only just started writing and their doing it just for the heck of it. There's so many grammar issues, there's so many indent problems but yet they still continue to write, they still continue to update and why? Because they love this, they love writing an it's just fun. They're doing it because they love to do it not because they are forced to or not because they have to prove something or to try to live up to the expectations in their own head or trying to follow up into the shoes of the ones that wrote stories before them.

The truth of the matter is, I really have been waaay too hard on myself and I definitely needed to check myself for a minute and I've decided that I'm just gonna keep on writing and I'm not doing it for any particular reason except to really have fun. I know and love the Boonie franchise, I love the characters and I've even created my own original characters, so why shouldn't I do this. I'm not going to let any insecurities or worries stop me and I'm also not going to let any haters try to get me down either. Many of the original authors have given me advice and told me not to worry too much about haters. As great as their stories are, even they had to deal with them. "You can't please everyone" that's how the saying goes and I think we should all live by that. You just do you and they just do them and you do the best that you can and just hope for the best and that's OK. Anyways long story short, I wanted to just let you guys know and just be honest mostly because I've been holding this in for quite awhile and it just feels so good to just let it all out. It almost feels like I'm rambling but there's so many feelings inside my head and inside me I just had to get out and now that it's out in the open I actually feel better. Thanks so much for taking the time to read all this and I'm sorry again if you're disappointed that this isn't a update for this story but rest assured I promise that I will update my stories. When these updates will come? Still unsure, but trust me they will receive an update maybe sooner than you think who knows? But anyways thank you so much for reading this, thank you so much for reading and supporting my stories again, it really does mean a lot to me to have your support and having your encouraging words.

I'll talk with you guys soon. I've got a lot of writing the catch up on and also reading too. If any of you guys have any recommendations of any new stories that have been posted that you like, let me know. As I always say, I'm always up for a good story.

Thanks again, Bye for now (Wave emoji) xoxo.


End file.
